No One But You
by Destielixer
Summary: AU. Avengers/Pacific Rim. Ever since the accident with the prototype, Jarvis's memories are Tony's memories. "No one else would put up with my nonsense but you. And I'm not about to let just anybody into my head during the Drift." "Being a co-pilot is like being one's partner for life and I'm so happy that you chose me to be your co-pilot."
1. Chapter 1: Co-pilot

**AN: Hello everyone! So I'm here again with a new story. This time I'm actually entering this story in a competition (brilcrist's writing competition that is) so yeah. All the chapters have to be up as soon as possible so I'm going to focus on this story more for the time being. I apologise in advance for any OOC moments! Anyway it's an Avengers/Pacific Rim AU kind of thing as I said. It's my first CyberHusbands pairing as well and that means Human!Jarvis. I mean this is the first that I'm publishing here (I have a few in my folders that have yet to be posted) so I do hope you guys enjoy it and do remember to leave me a comment because it will really help me thanks guys!**

**Pairings: Mainly CyberHusbands (Tony/Jarvis), a pinch of Science Boyfriends (Tony/Bruce) and a dash of Stony (Tony/Steve)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Avengers. Ideas were adapted from Pacific Rim and also inspired by brilcrist's artwork. This story is 100% fanmade for the fans by a fan!**

**Extra: I've created a fanmix for this fanfic. It can be found on my 8tracks account, you can go there to hear it! Or you can visit my tumblr to download it if you'd like.**

**Now read on!**

* * *

** No One But You**

Chapter 1:Co-pilot

The flashing lights of the paparazzi were like little irritating spasmodic Christmas lights behind his shades as he took to the podium. An answering cheer came up from the crowds. He grinned, one of his typical playful ones as he held up a hand to the crowd, silencing them.

"Hi, my name is Tony Stark, I'm from Stark industries," Tony spoke into the mike, as if they didn't already know who he was. That roused another cheer from the crowd. He laughed, oh how he loved the attention that he was getting. "Alright, you guys need to stop cheering, for just a second. I've got some important news for you guys."

Immediately the crowd's cheers died down and became a whispering murmur as they looked to him now, anticipating, waiting for the news that he had to deliver. Tony cleared his throat after a dramatic little pause, "All right so here's the news, Stark Industries is going to enter the war against Kaijus," he said as onscreen, there was a projection of his newest creation. A red and gold Jaeger.

"Now this," Tony said, indicating the projection, "This is the Iron Jaeger, or Mark ninety nine as I'd call it," he said grinning with pride as the reporters snapped pictures of the projection on screen. "It's going to represent Stark Industries in the fight against Kaijus. As you all know there have been a great loss of lives in the process of fighting this long, tedious war and I, on my own, can't fight against it. And I can't just sit by and watch as people died and the rangers gave their lives to protect us. I needed to do something. So I followed the Program, learnt how they constructed a Jaeger and stuff and that's how the Iron Jaeger came about."

He paused then, taking a sip from the glass of water provided, "So what makes it special? That's what you guys are probably wondering? It's an 'analog' kind so to speak. Being analog enables a Jaeger to be resilient to EMP based attacks, EMP being electromagnetic pulse for those of you who don't know. That's mainly one of the reasons why I built an analog Jaeger, duh. But what's different is the fact that the Iron Jaeger's nuclear reactor doesn't need to be powered by the Shatterdome's systems. It can function fully on its own rechargeable arc reactor."

Tony smirked, triumphant once more as the crowds began their excited chattering, likely to be marveling over his sheer genius to come up with such an idea. He also knew what their next question would be if they hadn't already looked at his shirt.

* * *

Back at the Shatterdome in Hong Kong, Nick Fury was watching the live broadcast of Stark Industries' Iron Jaeger. He is seriously impressed by the Jaeger that Tony has created, it looks impressive from the likes of the projection and he's curious to know the battle specifics of this new Jaeger.

According to the files, Tony had been an impressive student; he was the smartest in his class. Yet after his graduation from the Jaeger academy in 2016 at the age of 18, he'd chosen to take a long break. So this was what he had been working on all that time. He'd used his smarts and riches to create his own Jaeger.

"Looks like Mr. Stark already has a co-pilot in mind…," came the reporter's voice now as the shot zoomed right in to Tony's shirt.

Fury squinted, eyes scanning the print on the shirt, "Is that what I think it is Coulson?" he asked his Officer, Phil Coulson, the J-Tech Chief Local Command Center Officer, LOCCENT Officer or just Officer for short.

"His shirt sir?" Coulson asked reading the caption that was on Tony's shirt – 'Jarvis is my co-pilot'.

"Yes his shirt," Fury muttered, what else could it be but that god-awfully obvious shirt that stated his preference for a co-pilot? "What kind of shirt does he wear to a goddamn press conference!? That motherfucker's gonna get it when he gets his ass back here."

* * *

"Sir are you sure that that was a wise choice?" Jarvis asked as the two sat together side by side in the helicopter. They were headed back towards the Shatterdome now. Jarvis knew that one person in particular wouldn't be happy with Tony's public advertisement of 'Jarvis is my co-pilot' without the usual combat test.

"It's my Jaeger I can choose who I want for my co-pilot Jarvis," Tony said as he stared out the window of the helicopter just as it started to rain, the small droplets hitting the windowpane and flowing down.

"And what if I refuse to be your co-pilot?" Jarvis retorted.

Soon enough the rain became a full downpour, forming rivulets that streamed down the windowpane now as Tony sighed. He turned back to look at Jarvis.

"Look, I don't think I'm Drift Compatible with anyone else but you. That's why I want you as my co-pilot you see?" Tony explained, "No one else would put up with my nonsense but you. And I'm not about to let just anybody into my head during the Drift."

"No one else will put up with you because you don't give them a chance to sir. But I am most honored though sir that you chose me to be your co-pilot," Jarvis said with a smile, there was no lie in that.

"Good then let's drop that subject," he heard Tony say watching as the man settled back into his seat.

Jarvis propped his chin up on his hand now as he looked out of the helicopter at the rain that poured down on the world outside. He closed his eyes, seeing fleeting memories behind closed eyelids. The rain always brought back fond memories for him, fond memories of him through Tony's eyes.

Jarvis had learnt awhile back though that he had no memories at all. His memories were wiped, clean as a slate, the day he and Tony had first tried out the prototype of the Iron Jaeger. An accident had happened that day during the test run, an accident that Tony hadn't expected. A Kaiju had attacked their prototype and caused it severe damage. Though the prototype was damaged, the two of them were not severely harmed.

When he'd awakened without any memory of anything, Tony had told him that it was because of the psychological trauma; his brain had refused to remember the attack of the Kaiju and had created its own defense system, resulting in him suffering from retrograde amnesia. He could no longer remember anything from before the attack. He knew Tony blamed himself for that and he'd tried many a time in the days after to comfort Tony. But Tony was stubborn and persistent; he wanted to find a way to get his memories back.

As much as he'd tried, nothing actually worked. Well not fully. Tony managed to find a substitute for his lost memories. Instead of restoring them, Tony took his own memories and gave them to Jarvis. All the memories of him from the moment his brain started retaining memories up until the memory transplant. All those memories belonged to Tony. Jarvis didn't complain at all he felt it was nice in a way because he knew just about everything about Tony. He knew all his joys and sorrows and deepest darkest secrets, so much so that sometimes Jarvis felt that they were one body.

Jarvis brought to mind one of those memories now, seeing it through Tony's eyes. They were young, teenagers. He was a butler, Tony's protector of sorts, which his father had hired to take care of him. He was an orphan actually but he'd happened to save Tony from one of the fights in school. Tony hated him for that, he'd said, "You're such a show off Jarvis."

* * *

_That day it had been raining. Tony and Howard –his father– had had a huge fight and Tony had ran from the house. Jarvis could feel Tony's strong emotions of hatred, of anger and of loneliness running through him now; it was almost as though he himself had experienced it. Tony was also shivering and cold sitting in the cover of a large tree. Then through Tony's eyes he saw himself, coming over and holding an umbrella over Tony's head, offering him a towel._

_"I don't need your help Jarvis," Tony said frowning up at him as he turned away then, choosing to ignore him. _

_"You're going to catch a cold sir," Jarvis heard himself mutter as he watched himself bend down one hand holding the umbrella while with the other hand he tried to drape the towel around Tony's shoulders. _

It was strange watching himself from Tony's point of view and stranger still when he felt those feelings running through him. Tony was truly touched by his gesture; he was amazed that he had cared enough to look for him in this storm.

_"Thank you Jarvis," Tony said, feeling the towel around his shoulders, "Would you like to join me?" _

_"As long as you want me to sir," he had said and settled down next to Tony, holding the umbrella above them as they sat there, shoulder to shoulder. _

_"You don't have to keep calling me 'sir' you know," Tony was telling him._

_He had kept silent before asking, "Shall I call you Anthony then?"_

_Tony laughed. "No that's too formal, Tony. I want you to call me Tony," he replied with a smile, looking up at himself now._

_"Alright. Tony." Jarvis heard his younger self say as a smile spread across his lips._

Jarvis opened his eyes now, waking from the memory. He rarely ever called him by his name anymore. He felt it more formal if he maintained his position as Tony's bodyguard. Yet there were times like right now when he broke from his formalities. As the helicopter began its descent, Jarvis moved closer to Tony, patting his arm now, "Tony, wake up. We've arrived at the Shatterdome," he said shaking him softly when he didn't respond. "Tony, are you listening? Tony wake up!"

When he did awake, Tony's hazelnut eyes locked on his, a small little sleepy smirk played on his lips. "You've finally broke out of your formal 'sir'?" he teased.

Jarvis felt his cheeks heat. "Sir I suggest you straighten up before you meet Commander Fury," he replied choosing to ignore Tony's previous sentence.

"You're coming with me too Jarvis. You're my co-pilot remember?" Tony reminded him.

"Only because you gave me that position sir."


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Dr Banner

Chapter 2: Meeting Dr. Banner

The moment they stepped down from the helicopter there were soldiers to escort them into the Shatterdome facility. Jarvis followed behind Tony now, keeping close to him as they were led down winding corridors and hallways until they finally stopped at LOCCENT.

"Commander, I've brought Stark and his co-pilot Jarvis," the soldier announced, then subsequently departed.

"Tony," came Fury's voice as he turned around to face them now, his single eye bearing daggers into them.

Tony smirked up at him taking his shades off and pushing them up into his hair, letting it hold back his hair now, "Did you see the broadcast?" he asked.

"Oh I saw it alright," Fury said shaking his head, "It's not going to happen."

Of course Tony had expected this was how Fury would react, "I told you. I made the Iron Jaeger and I don't want anybody but Jarvis to be my co-pilot."

Jarvis noticed how Fury took a look at him and then pulled Tony aside to talk to him. He, of course, stayed where he was. Jarvis knew Fury was going to talk about him being Tony's co-pilot and he hoped that for Tony's sake everything would go smoothly.

"What is he? Your butler? Your bodyguard?" Fury asked indicating Jarvis.

"He's more than just my butler or bodyguard," Tony hissed in reply, he hated when people downgraded Jarvis like that, "Jarvis is my closest friend."

"Even the closest of friends might not be compatible for the Drift. They have separate memories! You should know that," Fury said.

"Jarvis has my memories," Tony said looking to where Jarvis stood now, surveying the rest of the LOCCENT. It was probably only his second time here. Their eyes met across the room and Tony smirked at him, he didn't want Jarvis to worry, "When I made the prototype of the Iron Jaeger, I took her out for a test run. We ran into a Kaiju and the prototype was destroyed. Jarvis suffered severe psychological trauma after that incident and he got diagnosed with retrograde amnesia. He lost all his memories from before the accident and those memories of the accident itself."

Fury furrowed his brows in confusion, "And?"

Tony sighed, sometimes he hated having to explain every single thing to the Commander. "I gave him a memory transplant. I filled his head with my memories. All my memories from the moment I was born right up till the accident. He knows everything that happened but it's all from my perspective," he said.

"We're going to need to talk to Banner about this," Fury said.

Tony nodded; sooner or later they would have to anyway. Dr. Bruce Banner was a Kaiju Scientist, a very distinguished man. He wasn't just skilled in the field of Kaijus but also skilled at being a proper hospital doctor as well, or so he'd heard from others. At least a scientist would understand more of what he was talking about than Fury ever would. Fury wasn't here for the science, he was here as a commander, for the battle planning and Jaeger recruit training. Tony called Jarvis to him now as they moved, headed off in the direction of the lab.

Tony fell behind, walking beside Jarvis now as he let Fury take the lead.

"Is everything alright sir?" Jarvis asked him, he could tell that Tony was pissed.

"Sometimes some people just don't understand certain things," Tony said loudly, making sure Fury could hear him. Even if the man had heard him, he had chose not to acknowledge it.

"Now doesn't that remind me of someone?" Jarvis said grinning as he looked pointedly at Tony who took on a pretentious air of ignorance and gave him a 'who me?' look before he smirked.

They entered the Science lab and Tony saw a man in a white lab coat walking about the samples taking notes. The samples were of different Kaiju parts immersed in liquid and with tubes and what-not running here and there on the ground.

"Dr. Banner," Fury called to him as he led them over to the other half of the lab that contained a chalkboard and rows upon rows of books. At that the scientist turned looking to them for a moment as his hand moved over the papers on the clipboard, quickly finishing jotting down something before he joined them in this half of the lab.

"Ah, Tony Stark right?" Bruce said dropping his pen into his coat pocket before he held out his hand, "I'm Dr. Bruce Banner, Kaiju scientist and expert."

Tony smiled, giving the doctor's hand a firm shake before he let go.

"And you must be…Jarvis right? His co-pilot?" Bruce asked, moving closer to shake Jarvis's hand.

"Sort of," Jarvis replied.

"Not yet," Fury interjected, "they haven't taken the combat test."

Tony rolled his eyes in frustration, "Need I remind you, Jarvis is the only one compatible with me."

"Tell Bruce what you told me Tony," Fury instructed, folding his arms as he leaned against the table.

Tony heaved a heavy, dramatic sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. 'There he goes acting all cute and childish again,' Jarvis thought to himself at which point he found himself wanting to smile but he bit his lower lip, trying to contain his expression. This was after all a serious matter.

Tony went through all the details of his speech once more. He told Banner about the memory transplant that he gave Jarvis and all about Jarvis's retrograde amnesia. "So I'm saying that Jarvis will be the most Drift Compatible with me."

"What about his personality?" Bruce asked him, shifting his glasses up when they slipped down the bridge of his nose.

"Well as you can see his personality isn't altered by the memory transplant. Jarvis's personality hasn't changed, it's just that his memories are my memories," Tony explained looking over to Jarvis now. The man's deep blue eyes were trained on some Kaiju specimen, studying said specimen quietly.

"So what about now?" Bruce questioned, "Is he still running on your memories?"

"No. That was a one-time memory transplant. After the incident, he began creating and retaining his own memories. So you can say that now his memories are melded into mine."

"See, as long as he has a part of his own memories there's bound to be a time when he might chase the rabbit," Fury said.

Why did he seem so bent on Jarvis not being his co-pilot?

"Look my memories make up the majority of Jarvis's memories. He's had at least a good twenty or more years of my memory. I doubt he will latch on to any of those memories, memories that aren't his," Tony said, his tone a little sad. He sometimes wished that Jarvis wouldn't be so stoic towards him. Couldn't Jarvis tell that he cared for him?

"Okay. Fine, if that's what you say. But I want to see you try it out in combat," Fury said. "If I think that you pass the test then I'm fine with the two of you being a team."

"No problem. Jarvis?" Tony asked looking to his partner.

"Yes sir, I'd be happy to be in combat against you," Jarvis replied, giving him a smile.

"Don't get cocky, I'm going to beat your ass," Tony muttered on the way out now.

"We'll just see about that sir," Jarvis replied as Fury propelled them towards the lift where they were taken down to the combat room.


	3. Chapter 3: Combat

Chapter 3: Combat

They were each given separate rooms to change in before they met at the combat mat. They stood opposite of each other, dressed in black singlets and navy blue slacks, a single long pole in each of their hands. Fury stood somewhere off to the side, along with a few other people that Tony guessed to be the other Jaeger pilots. Tony sized his opponent up now, his eyes roving over Jarvis's body.

Jarvis was taller than him by a bit. The singlet fit snuggly to his body, outlining the other's lean frame, broad shoulders that tapered to narrow hips. The muscles on his bare arms flexed as he gripped the pole, those deep blue eyes challenging him. Tony smirked. He rarely saw Jarvis out of his black suits these days and he had to say that Jarvis looked amazing. So maybe it wasn't a total waste that they had this combat session after all.

"First person to get to three points will be the winner," Fury announced. "Do note that this match will not center only on the point system, I will also be analyzing how you are able to move together with your partner and based on that I will make my decision."

Then he gave the signal to begin.

Jarvis launched himself at Tony, using his height to his advantage; he bore down on the other as he struck his pole down. Tony's quick reflexes had him blocking it immediately and pushing him back. Jarvis staggered backwards now, circling Tony as he studied him. The brunette's hazel eyes were focused and steeled. Jarvis swung his pole, dancing across the mat as Tony met him blow for blow.

Tony, of course, had intended to fight dirty. There was no rule that restricted him from doing so anyway. He quickly maneuvered himself behind Jarvis and swiped his legs out from beneath him, tapping the pole to Jarvis back as he lay flat on the floor.

"One, zero." Tony reminded him now as he held out a hand to help him stand.

Jarvis took it, pulling himself up.

They stood back at their starting positions once more and then they were off. Jarvis swung his pole, aiming for Tony's head but the other ducked swiftly. He tried for the legs but that failed too when Tony jumped, avoiding the pole's derisive sweep. Of course, he wasn't going to let Tony get away with that. Once more, he used his height to his advantage as he tackled Tony, pulling the shorter man by his arm up against his chest as he held the pole to his neck.

"One, one," Jarvis rasped, his breathing heavy in his ear. Tony grinned at the feel of the taller man pressed against his back before pulling away from Jarvis.

The next two rounds were quick to score, both of them had been aiming for headshots. As they moved on to the third round, Jarvis ran a hand through his hair, slicking it back. Tony had found the gesture rather distracting. Intending to punish Jarvis, he took that window of opening to attack but Jarvis hadn't actually let down his guard. The blonde grabbed the pole, dragging him close. He let Jarvis have the upper hand for a moment more before he flipped the man over and onto the mat.

"Three, two," Tony said, panting holding his pole to Jarvis's chin only to realize that Jarvis, too, had him in place.

"Three, three," Jarvis muttered his breath ragged, chest heaving as the edge of his pole nudged against Tony's chest.

Fury had to admit that the fight had indeed been entertaining to watch. Out of the few teams present, Tony and Jarvis had been the first to get a 'three, three' score. He stood up, heading over to the two. "Congratulations Tony. You have your co-pilot," he said noting Tony's victorious 'I told you so' look that was directed at him. He chose to ignore it as he continued, "Welcome to the team, the both of you. Now here's the rest of your team."

They all stood in line now. Jarvis noticed that out of the four there was only one female pilot and she bore a fierce stare, her fiery hair framing her face only served to make her look more stern. "These four make up the other two teams that the Iron Jaeger will be working with," Fury explained. "First we have Vive l'Amérique's pilots Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes they've completed 7 missions successfully."

Tony stood back, watching as Jarvis shook hands with the two pilots, smiling and engaging in a little small talk. The man had always been this friendly to others while he, on the other hand, preferred to keep to himself.

"And with 9 missions under their wing, team Arachnehawk's pilots are Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton."

Once again, Jarvis was shaking hands with the pilots as he exchanged pleasantries. Tony also noticed the way in which Jarvis looked at Natasha, it was almost as if he was interested in her. The gesture had unknowingly that sparked a feeling of jealousy in him.

"So when's the fight?" Tony asked once they were done with their pleasantries. He was anxious to put the Iron Jaeger to the test.

"In another hour and a half," Dr. Banner said as he joined them, "The three of your teams should head on down to the Drivesuit Room to suit up."

With that said the three teams, Iron Jaeger, Vive l'Amérique and Arachnehawk headed down together in the lift towards the Drivesuit Room. Fury had, along with Dr. Banner, headed for LOCCENT, where they joined Coulson at the controls.

"So you let Jarvis be his co-pilot in the end huh?" Coulson asked as he settled into the seat before the controls. He had the screens up and running. Once the rangers were ready with their Drivesuits and helmets, he would begin helping each team with the Drift sequence before launching them.

"It was only because they passed the combat test," Fury replied stiffly.

As the technicians were helping them to get ready, Tony looked over to Jarvis. "You look nice in red and gold," he said, taking in his partner's form in the Drivesuit. It suited him well and seemed to accentuate the man's deep blue eyes.

"Thank you, Tony," Jarvis said, letting slip his guard for the moment due to his nervousness.

Tony smiled at that, pulling on the helmet as he lowered the transparent visor. Once they were all suited up, the technicians attached them to the piloting device onboard the Conn-Pod. Tony took control of the right hemisphere while Jarvis took control of the left hemisphere. The technicians then proceeded to connect them to the operating System that the Shatterdome ran on. Tony had built their Conn-Pod into the head of the Iron Jaeger; complete with escape pods, digital HUD's and a voice-automated system that accessed the basic functions such as the coolant and weapons.

Over the System now came the voice that Tony recognized as Coulson's.

"Alright boys, are you ready?"

"Ready," Tony replied.

"Ready," came Jarvis's reply from beside him.

"Prepare for neural handshake," Coulson's voice instructed over the communicator.

"Hey Jarv?" he called, "Remember not to chase the rabbit."

Jarvis couldn't help but to roll his eyes. "Most of the memories in my head belong to you, sir. I doubt I'd be chasing any rabbits anytime soon," he said focusing on the digital screen before him as they proceeded with the neural handshake.

"Initiating neural handshake," Coulson said.

And just like that Jarvis felt like he was floating in space, a million images flitting through his mind now. All of Tony's memories and those small pieces of memories that were his own all flittered before his eyes as their two minds melded and became one. He could hear all of Tony's thoughts, feel all of his emotions and he was just as sure that Tony could hear all of his own.

"Pilot to pilot connection engaged," came the automated voice system instead of Coulson's voice now. They had successfully completed the Drift sequence. "Suit is at hundred percent power."

"Now the choppers will take you out to the bay," Coulson told them.

Fury took over from there, briefing them. "Your mission will be to lend backup to the Amérique and Arachnehawk," he said.

"I thought we were taking point?" Tony said through the communicator in the helmet.

"This is your first mission in awhile don't get too ambitious," Fury said.

There was silence now as the Iron Jaeger was flown out to the bay. Its two pilots joint in each other's thoughts and memories. As Tony had stated the majority of the memories and thoughts were all his, there was his childhood, his teenage years, everything was his. Even though Jarvis was his co-pilot, it seemed to him that he had just connected with himself once again.

It made him sad that he was unable to see Jarvis's memories.


	4. Chapter 4: Watching You

Chapter 4: Watching You

The choppers dropped them off in the bay. Each of the Jaegers stood a little ways apart from one another, forming a triangular trio of Jaegers. Amérique and Arachnehawk were the two in front whilst the Iron Jaeger stood solitary in the back. The displays onscreen showed Tony the stats of the other two Jaegers.

Amérique was about 76 meters tall, primarily a deep navy blue with a secondary white base color. Its armor was bulky about the shoulders, which Tony had guessed, held the blast cannons that the Amérique was well known for. This Jaeger also came with a pair of Tesla fists of which each contained a highly charged Tesla cell.

Arachnehawk was 78 meters tall, a good two meters more than Amérique. The main coat of the Jaeger was of a midnight black, accompanied by the secondary colour of an equally dark shade of purple. Tony had to admire the way its Conn-Pod –well the Jaeger's head and cockpit– was structured. It resembled largely of a hawk's head itself and on the frontal chest pieces of the Arachnehawk were two white decals of the Black Widow spider.

_'Well some people certainly are creature cuddlers,' _Tony thought, to which Jarvis responded with an emotion of happiness.

_'You know our Jaeger is the best,' _Tony continued as he showed Jarvis the specs of the Iron Jaeger.

The Iron Jaeger stood at a majestic 80 meters tall. Tony was incredibly happy that it was the tallest in the trio. Not only that but, the Iron Jaeger was also the most vibrantly coloured out of the trio. Sprayed on with hot red and rich golden colours, it stood out amongst the dull blue and blacks of the other two Jaegers. The Iron Jaeger was also equipped with the best weapons, or so Tony would like to think.

Its right hand was an X-10 Repulsor Beam Blaster that fired dark matter at the targeted Kaiju, which would cause a disruption of the molecular reality on the Kaiju's body. The left hand of the Iron Jaeger was an I-19 Plasmacaster that would wound and cauterize the Kaiju's body. Last but not least was the Arc Reactor in the Iron Jaeger's chest, the source of power for the Iron Jaeger but also one of the most powerful nuclear combustion systems. Tony had also suited the Iron Jaeger in light armor that allowed for quicker reflexes and also installed gravity capacitors that helped to maintain the huge Jaeger's balance.

"Alright guys there's activity at the rift!" Coulson said, his voice a silent reminder in the background that they were at war. "Okay the rift portal just opened. We've got a huge level two Kaiju and another level three Kaiju headed for the surface now. Amérique, the level three will be coming for you from diagonal left. Bucky that's your side. Prepare to brace for impact."

Jarvis waited now as he watched the Amérique move into position. His ears tuned in to the communicator, waiting for instructions from Coulson for them to move the Iron Jaeger into position.

"Iron Jaeger and Arachnehawk, you two take down the level two that's approaching on the right. It's bigger so you'll be needing two Jaegers."

Slowly a Kaiju rose up in the midst of the dark waters of the bay. The creature is large, the Iron Jaeger's system registers it at a good 90 odd meters tall. Jarvis is amazed at the sheer size of it, up close like this he can see that the Kaiju has leathery skin, just as he had learnt back then when he was still training to be a ranger. Together, Tony and he moved into position as they stood by the Arachnehawk. They move in to deal the first blow; a right upper cut to the Kaiju's side. The creature lets out a surprised snarl, clearly not expecting it.

It has horns like a bull on its head and the Arachnehawk seizes it, grappling onto them. The Iron Jaeger closes in with a shot from the left arm's plasmacaster, shooting it right in the chest.

'_Great aim Jarv.'_

The Kaiju breaks free from the Arachnehawk's grasp, rearing back from the wound. It opted for a change of tactics, choosing to attack with its tail shaped akin to the blade from a swordfish. The creature slashes at the Arachnehawk, the tail bearing down upon the gauntlet of the Jaeger's left arm. Then, just at that moment, the Arachnehawk brandishes its chain sword effectively using its right arm to catch onto the heavy tail. There is the sound of screeching metal as the Arachnehawk struggles to lift the tail.

It's way too heavy to lift on its own.

Immediately the Iron Jaeger comes in, the blades from the plasmacaster helping to hold back the heavy tail as the Arachnehawk's chain sword cuts off the Kaiju's swordtail. The cauterized appendage fell into the sea. The Kaiju roars incapacitated now thanks to the fact that it had lost its tail and its chest area was burnt. It comes back again a third time, jaws wide open. Tony initiates the repulsor blast then and shoots the beam right into the Kaiju's open mouth. The life in its eyes go out swiftly; the leathery body of the Kaiju is left to fall back into the ocean.

The Amérique, that had been single-handedly battling the level three Kaiju, was flung away from the battle site. The Jaeger suit groaned as it was lifted overhead and thrown through mid air. The tentacles of the Kaiju sought out its next target. Arachnehawk moved in, taking the Kaiju's blind spot now as its chain sword bore down upon the beast's neck. Easily, the Kaiju's tentacles slithered around the chain sword and ripped the chain sword and gauntlet right off of the Jaeger's body, leaving the Jaeger with the stub of an arm.

"Arachnehawk down," came Coulson's voice over the communicator, "Clint is hurt. Iron Jaeger you need to out the Kaiju. Amérique move back into position to help Iron Jaeger."

Tony knew that the fight would get nowhere if the Kaiju had its tentacles.

"Initiate ice blasters," Tony said, listening to the tell tale signs that the repulsor beam blasters were being changed.

"Ice blasters engaged," came the voice of the Iron Jaeger's system.

"Fire."

The coolant agents froze the Kaiju's tentacles mid strike now and in one fluid movement the blades of the Iron Jaeger's plasmacaster had shattered the frozen tentacle.

_'Another job well done Jarvis.'_

_'Thank you, sir.'_

With the tentacles removed, the Amérique moved in for the kill, grabbing the Kaiju from the back arm around its neck as the Jaeger tackled the beast. The Kaiju reached for the Iron Jaeger with its arms, inevitably crushing the metallic gauntlet as it tried to get a grip.

_'Fuck dammit! Don't you dare mess with the paintjob!' _Tony growled between the headspace, as the Iron Jaeger's right hand broke free from the grasp, the gauntlet's metallic boards torn off as it went along. Jarvis took the opportunity to strike at the Kaiju with the blade of the plasmacaster, slicing across the beast, shoulder to shoulder. It roared hitting its head back against the Amérique, who was forced to let go.

The Amérique then signaled for them to stand back. Tony and Jarvis swiftly maneuvered the Iron Jaeger out of the way, watching on as the Amérique's shoulder pads opened and the twin blast cannons emerged. A shot was fired from each shoulder, pushing the Kaiju back; its incessant roaring getting louder. As the Kaiju staggered back, the red and gold Jaeger jumped into the air and attacked the Kaiju. The blade of the plasmacaster cutting right through. The repulsor blast followed right after the blade, cauterizing the wound and successfully splitting the Kaiju in half without spilling any of the lethally toxic Kaiju Blue.

* * *

The Master sat on his chair, watching as the battle came to a close. His brows furrowed together as he looked to the red and gold Jaeger that had just managed to bring down the level three Kaiju. It seemed to be just like child's play to it. He had never seen this Jaeger before; he is sure of that because he would definitely have remembered those kinds of destructive skills.

"So you're a new Jaeger, aren't you?" he muttered, watching as the red and gold Jaeger turned and headed away. "Quite powerful too…," he muses as he closes the portal, the image of the retreating Jaeger fading.

"I'll be watching you."


	5. Chapter 5: I've Got You

Chapter 5: I've Got You

When the team touched down, the technicians help them to get out of the Conn-Pod and lead them into the hangar where all the Jaegers are stored when not in battle. Jarvis is walking beside Tony. As the pair emerge from the Conn-Pod, many of the technicians flock to them and congratulate them on the amazing kill. Their eyes wide with amazement and filled with hope. It is as though they are a savior to them; Jarvis had warmed to the idea of that.

Tony knows that the Iron Jaeger was the best out of the three in their performance as of then, and he can tell Jarvis was proud of the fact as well. The blonde, holding his helmet under his arm, smiles as he humbly waved off the compliments of the technicians; stating that they were just doing their job. Tony chose to join in to heaping praise on the Jaeger he'd created, reveling in their victory until Fury parts the crowd, fixing them with his single eye.

"Congratulations, a job well done Iron Jaeger. I must say your suit is pretty impressive," Fury congratulated them as he led them away from the hangar and the crowds of amazed technicians towards the Drivesuit Room, where a different set of technicians helped to take off their Drivesuits.

"I can't believe that you destroyed the level three Kaiju just like that," Dr. Banner exclaimed as he snapped his fingers for emphasis. "The speed at which your Jaeger moved at was just incredible. I mean you had to have used lightweight metal right? It's hardy yet able to cut down on the weight. And the ice blast!"

Tony shook his head, a knowing smile on his lips as he looked to Jarvis. "He's going to be obsessed about the Iron Jaeger for a long time," Tony whispered.

"That's because you built such a strong Jaeger, sir."

"No, I think it's because you make the best co-pilot."

"Tony, Jarvis your room has already been prepared in the ranger's wing. You don't mind sharing the same room do you?" Fury said cutting the two in the midst of their conversation.

"Not at all," Tony replied. Jarvis just shook his head a negative.

"I mean did you see the way they were so coordinated with their attacks?" Dr. Banner went on blabbering to Fury.

"Well, we're going to the infirmary to check on the rest," Tony told Fury as he and Jarvis left the Drivesuit Room. Taking the elevator up a floor, they followed the signs that led them to the infirmary.

As they entered, the pair found members from the other two teams there. Amérique's two pilots were standing at the foot of the bed whilst Natasha checked out Clint's wounds.

"Is he going to be alright?" Jarvis asked concerned. He rounded the bed, peering at the wound as he stood behind Clint who simply sat on the bed while Natasha fixed up his wounds.

Natasha looked up to him fixing him with her blue-grey eyes, "It's just a little burn. There's no need to worry," she answered, her sentences clipped and short.

"What she means is thank you," Clint said, hissing when the bandages were pulled too tight.

"She'll be needing some lessons to learn how to say her 'thank-you's' properly then," Tony said as he stared back at Natasha.

"Well, you certainly performed well out there," Steve cut in, sensing the obvious tension.

"Certainly. With my Jaeger being 80 meters and all that," Tony replied matter of factly. Jarvis quickly nudged his side.

"Do excuse his mannerisms. Tony just doesn't have very good interaction skills," Jarvis said, trying to resolve the situation. He didn't want to have any fights with the members of their new team, hoping to rein Tony in before that happened.

"Certainly seems that way. I wonder why someone like you hangs out with a guy like him anyway," Bucky added.

Jarvis quickly grabbed Tony's hand now, holding it in his at the side to prevent him from trying to land a blow on Bucky and start a fight.

Tony hissed, "Because he prefers me to losers like you!"

"Tony, that's enough," Jarvis said firmly. He quickly excused themselves from the group, practically dragging the other out of the infirmary. They continued walking until a little ways off to the side of the infirmary before Jarvis dropped Tony's hand, turning his back to the other.

"What? Is it my fault now?" Tony asked as he looked up at Jarvis's back.

"Yes. You need to stop," Jarvis said as he turned around to face Tony.

"Stop what Jarv! You saw it! She started it first by brushing you off like that. You were only trying to be kind!"

Jarvis averted his eyes. He couldn't find the heart to reprimand Tony when he put it that way

"Tony, you need to tone down your attitude. It's not going to get you anywhere with them as friends," Jarvis said his tone lighter.

"I don't need them Jarv. I've got you."

"What if something happened to me? What then?" Jarvis asked. He hated to see how Tony remained as dedicated to him even after his stoic treatment towards the man himself.

Tony fell silent at those words. He looked up to Jarvis, gazing into the taller man's deep blue eyes, "I won't allow it Jarvis. I won't allow anything to happen to you."

* * *

That night after their dinner, the two of them headed back to their assigned room. The air was still a little tense between the two ever since the incident at the infirmary and each of them were lost in their own thoughts.

"Which bed do you want?" Tony asked as he nodded at the double-decker bunk beds set into the wall.

"You can take your choice first," Jarvis said as he stood by the door, waiting for Tony to choose.

"I insist that you choose first Jarv," Tony said, looking to Jarvis. He wanted to make it up to him for their argument before.

Jarvis didn't have to be told twice to know that the gesture was Tony's way of an apology. "I'll take the bottom one then," he murmured, dropping down onto the soft mattress.

"Top for me then." Tony moved over to the bunk beds. When there was no response, it was then he realized that Jarvis was already asleep, his lips slightly parted, hand thrown back above his head. "You must've been tired huh," the man murmured, unfolding blanket and covering Jarvis with it.

Instead of going to sleep then, Tony headed down to the Shatterdome's lab just like he had been doing for previous nights, ever since the day Jarvis lost his memories. He would head down to the lab – the one back at his home – and once he thought Jarvis was asleep he would work on reconstructing Jarvis's lost memories.


	6. Chapter 6: Hurt

Chapter 6:Hurt

The blaring of alarms was what woke Jarvis up. He scrambled off the bed, falling off the side of the it, tangled up the blanket in his haste. He pulled the blanket off of him and stood up, brushing himself off. He realized that Tony's bed is empty. It looked as though he hadn't even slept in it. Where was the man anyway? Jarvis exited the room headed for the Drivesuit Room without a second thought. How long had he slept for anyway?

As he approached the hangar, the huge clock displayed the time as '3:17 AM'. He'd slept for a good three hours. 'Well, that wasn't too bad.' Entering the Iron Jaeger's Drivesuit Room, he found Tony amongst the group of technicians being suited up. Another group of technicians quickly came over to him and began helping him into the suit as well.

"Tony, where were you?" Jarvis asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I went to take a walk around the facility," Tony said as he was handed his helmet. He quickly placed it on, letting down the transparent visor.

"You haven't slept at all?" Jarvis asked, a tad bit worried for him as he pulled on his own helmet and closed the transparent visor.

"I'm sure there'll be enough time to sleep later," Tony said as they entered the Conn-Pod.

The technicians hooked them up to the piloting device before they were connected to the rest of the Iron Jaeger's body. In seconds the voice of Coulson crackled to life over the communicators. "Sorry to wake you guys up but we're a little tied up at the moment the other team was taken out to another site," he said.

"No prob," Tony replied as he shook his head to Jarvis.

"Initiating neural handshake," Coulson prepped them.

Once again Jarvis felt like he was falling into nothingness, being hurtled at lightning speed towards the headspace. He was once more shown the flitting images of Tony's life, something that he already knew so well, and as Tony joined him, he could see the memories from moments before. Tony had just been walking around the facility, visiting Dr. Banner and the combat room before the alarms had called.

"Pilot to Pilot connection engaged," came the automated voice system telling them that they had successfully completed the Drift sequence. "Suit is at hundred percent power."

As the choppers came to take them out to the bay, Jarvis could see that it was raining heavily once more. The arrival of a Kaiju always seemed to have the similar sort of effect on the weather. Through the torrential downpours he could still spot the Kaiju, two of them.

The communicator crackled to life once more, "We've got two level three Kaiju on hand here. Amérique and Iron Jaeger you two will take out these two Kaiju's together since Arachnehawk is down for the moment," Coulson said.

"Is Clint alright? Natasha said he was fine just now…," Jarvis found himself saying.

"Clint's fine. It's just a minor burn it should wear off by tomorrow, but if he were to fight now the pain would worsen," Coulson replied.

Burnt. He wondered how that could have happened. The area that the Kaiju had ripped the sword from the Arachnehawk was from the gauntlet onwards. Jarvis remembered seeing Clint's arm wrapped up in bandages.

_'You don't have to worry Jarv. We'll be alright.'_

* * *

The Master watched once more from the portal as he controlled the Kaiju. The Jaegers that were deployed were the same two from before, the red and gold one together with the blue and white one. He grinned manically as he waved his staff; the Kaiju's moving in to attack. He wanted to test the strength of the red and gold Jaeger. So he sent the two Kaijus after it.

It was fascinating to see how the Jaeger fought back heroically; its movement's fluid as water itself. An uppercut to the right knocked the Kaiju with the bulbous salamander head backwards. Just as quickly, the Jaeger ducked and whirled to the right dealing another uppercut to the Kaiju that possessed huge crocodile jaws. The uppercut was followed quickly with a strike of the blade of the plasmacaster to the Kaiju's throat.

Then the blue and white Jaeger moved in and took care of the salamander-headed Kaiju. He watched as the hands of the Jaeger balled up into fists. Each time it struck the Kaiju, a current of electricity that charged through the beast's body. The creature would be fried sooner or later.

* * *

Tony was amazed by the lightning quick Tesla fists of the Amérique's as he watched it from the peripheral view. Both the Amérique's pilots had to be good boxers judging by their reliance simply on the Tesla charges to defeat the Kaiju alone. It was no easy feat and he gave respect to them for that.

The Iron Jaeger tackled the Kaiju from behind. Its humongous crocodile jaws snapping up at the air, violently fighting back as it wriggled in the Iron Jaeger's crushing grip. They never saw it coming when the clubbed tail of the Kaiju smashed into the Iron Jaeger's head, causing the pilots to be disoriented for a few moments. A few precious moments that were all the Kaiju needed. It hissed at them, promptly lunging at them with its powerful jaws to clamp down on the left arm of the Jaeger.

Jarvis screamed as the pain shot through his arm; the feeling akin to a thousand volts of current passing through his body. His breathing is ragged. As he takes a moment to orientate himself, the man can feel the pain racing through his arm. He can see the Kaiju outside, its jaws clamped onto the Jaeger's arm.

_'Jarvis relax. Don't do anything.' _It was Tony's voice, soothing like a balm.

It wasn't enough. The Kaiju wanted to be noticed and as if on purpose, it grinded its teeth into the Iron Jaeger's arm, gnawing on it and making Jarvis let out little tortured sounds as he tried to reign in the pain. The fight had to go on.

_'Tony you need to get it off…'_

Singlehandedly, the Iron Jaeger's right hand reaches to grab the Kaiju, digging deep into its wound while pulling the beast closer.

"Arc Reactor engage and fire," Tony ground out, keeping a tight hold on the Kaiju as the toxic blue blood of the Kaiju began to feed off the metal on the Jaeger's hand. There was a soft humming as the Arc Reactor warmed up. A blast shot out, right into the chest of the Kaiju.

The beast roared, its large jaws coming free of the Iron Jaeger's arm. Staggering back a few steps, unsteady; the creature gave its death cry before it lunges forward once more with jaws bared, huge razor sharp teeth showing as it clamped down hard on the Iron Jaeger's arm. The metal arm was ripped from the socket promptly as the Kaiju; jaws still around the arm, fell back to its watery grave.

The pain is so intense that Jarvis's screaming cannot be shut out. Tony can feel it too through their connection, the fiery pain of a freshly cut arm. It's as if the pain was being inflicted upon him as well. Tony found himself groaning in agony as they share the neural shock together. Tony knows that Jarvis is crying, really crying even though he doesn't make much noise. It has to hurt more for him because his was the damaged hemisphere.

"Iron Jaeger, we're pulling you out," Coulson's voice comes over the communicator. "Amérique will finish off the job."

No questions were asked as the choppers came and took them back to the Shatterdome. They were taken out of their piloting device and their Drivesuits taken off. Tony immediately rushed over to Jarvis whom the technicians slowly and gently took out of the piloting device and Drivesuit.

"Tony…," Jarvis rasped as he fell into the other man's arms.

"Whoa I got you buddy," Tony said catching the other's lean frame. He was pale, the blood drained from his face in horror. The clothes on the left side of his shoulder were singed through and there was the sickening smell of burning flesh. With his arm around Jarvis's waist he led them out of the Drivesuit Room, past the hangar full of clamoring technicians wanting to ask questions and towards the infirmary.


	7. Chapter 7: Here & Now

Chapter 7: Here & Now

Once they were in the infirmary, Dr. Banner was there, ready to help them. Tony takes the bandages and the gel from him but he refuses to let Bruce help Jarvis. He wanted to do it on his own. He was, after all, once again responsible for the burns. Tony sets up the partition screen around the bed so that they are shielded from prying eyes. He doesn't have to tell Jarvis to take off his shirt at all for when he's turned around Jarvis sits there topless, the left side of his shoulder a mess.

Tony moved to sit beside Jarvis now as he took the bowl of water, squeezing the cloth before he brought it to Jarvis's burn. "I'm sorry…," he whispered as he pressed the cloth to the wound, hearing Jarvis hiss at the touch. He continued cleaning the wound, repeating the sequence. Apart from the hisses and drawn breath through gritted teeth, Jarvis barely made a sound.

Tony's fingers are gentle as they slather the cooling healing gel onto his skin. Jarvis finds himself looking at Tony's fingers as they work, slowly rubbing the gel into the wound. His fingers are long and callused to the touch from all that tinkering away in his lab all those years trying to make the Iron Jaeger. Jarvis's eyes continued up Tony's fingers, gazing at his hand, his wrist, his arm and then looking at Tony's bent head as he treated him.

"It's not your fault Tony," Jarvis said, keeping his gaze trained on Tony's bowed head.

Tony seemed to not have heard him at first until he looked up, fixing him with those intense hazel brown eyes. "I promised you that I wouldn't let it happen Jarv. Look what happened in the end," he said, turning to get the bandages.

"But I'm still alive aren't I?" Jarvis said, wincing as he raised his arm to let Tony wind the bandages around his chest.

"Yeah but…what if…," Tony trailed off. He didn't want to finish the sentence. Clipping the bandages in place, he shifted to settle back beside Jarvis.

"Let the 'what if's' come when they will Tony. Live in the here and now," Jarvis said, finally catching Tony's gaze.

Tony placed his hand over Jarvis's on the bed, covering the man's hand as he shifted closer to him. _'Live in the here and now huh Jarv,' _he thought to himself as he leaned in towards Jarvis, closing his eyes. He felt Jarvis's hand tense beneath his as their lips met, brushing uncertainly against each other. Then bumping together and just staying there, neither sure where this was going.

Jarvis tilted his head to the side, his lips parting slightly as he felt Tony's tongue gently tease his lips apart, asking for entrance. Jarvis pulled his hand out from under Tony's, placing it on top of his instead as he leaned in to the kiss, Tony's tongue giving a searching sweep as it entered his mouth kissing him sweetly. Jarvis slid his tongue against Tony's now, the both of them caught up in the moment, gently sucking on each other's tongues. Their hands lay on the bed, fingers interlaced as their kiss slowed and came to a close.

Tony pulled away slowly, leaning his forehead against Jarvis's as he breathed in the sweet oxygen. He ran his tongue over his lips, wetting them. He could still remember the way in which Jarvis had gently nibbled on it and it caused a shiver to course through his body at the thought. Their kiss had been so gentle, so loving, and so pure. Tony hadn't realized that he was still capable of that in the chaos of all this. But now that he'd kissed Jarvis what did it mean?

When he moved back, Jarvis opened his eyes, those deep blues staring at him. Jarvis still had an evident red flush that crept up his neck and to his cheeks. Who knew Jarvis was shy like that?

"I…" Tony began, feeling the need to explain.

Jarvis gave him a reassuring smile and a gentle squeeze of his hand to show that he understood. He knew that Tony loved him. He had always known that Tony loved him; it was so evident in his memories. But to him…he didn't know…yes he did like Tony, but was like actually love? At times he had thought that maybe he should have his memories back; maybe then he would be able to understand fully his feelings for Tony.

"Um Tony, Jarvis," came the voice of Dr. Banner now, breaking into their little bubble.

"Yeah?" Tony said as he broke away from their intimate moment, going to pull back the partition screen.

"Oh I just wanted to make sure you know…that you two hadn't gone and fallen asleep there."

"Don't worry. It's just a little hard for Tony to put on the bandages," Jarvis replied.

Tony glared at Jarvis, "I…that's true…"

"I told you, you should've let me do it," Dr. Banner said before he launched into an explanation of the injury. He explained that the body of the Jaeger translated to the pilot's own body. That meant that whatever accident or injury sustained on the right or left hemisphere of the Jaeger will be carried on to the human body in the form of burns.

"So as long as we don't let the Jaeger get ripped or anything we'll be fine, right?" Tony asked.

"Yeah that's the basis of it. How's the burn coming along anyway Jarvis?" Dr. Banner asked as he gathered up the remainder of the bandages.

"It's good. Tony took care of them real good," Jarvis said with a little smile to Tony, "Will it scar though?"

"Not if you keep applying the cream," the doctor replied leaving the mentioned cream on the bed.

Tony took the cream and stood, stretching, "I guess it's time I went to bed," he murmured, helping Jarvis up, "See you next time doc!" he called as they left the infirmary.

* * *

"Poor little Jaeger got its arm ripped off," the master murmured shaking his head in mock pity. Though the Jaeger had suffered a missing arm it was still able to defeat that level three Kaiju. "They must have really strong pilots," he mused as he patted the head of a level one Kaiju, "Don't worry, we'll show them what true power is."


	8. Chapter 8: The Kaiju Master

Chapter 8: The Kaiju Master

It has been a month since they arrived at the Shatterdome to join in the war of Jaegers against Kaijus. The team of the Iron Jaeger that consisted of the famous billionaire Tony Stark and his co-pilot Jarvis had taken down a total of 10 Kaijus then. The Iron Jaeger had also become the most liked Jaeger on the team. People saw it as their beacon of hope. No matter what circumstances the Iron Jaeger was put through, it rose back up once more. It lost an arm, it was fixed back. And when it lost a chest plate, it was repaired just as swiftly.

It became known as the 'Kaiju-buster' amongst the people and when it fought not only would LOCCENT be watching in amazement. Not only the technicians at the hangar would be watching in amazement, but the crowds of people that lived close to the bay would be watching eagerly. It had become an arena where fans watched the battle of the Jaegers versus the Kaijus. The pilots of the Iron Jaeger were also more popular than ever, loved by the people that they saved. They felt protected.

It was in those months too when the level of Kaiju that emerged had also increased from just level twos and threes to include the level fours as well. They were agile and they always coordinated the attacks in the group when the came. But like the rest they all had their weaknesses and though the team of Jaegers fought and suffered losses and wounds, scars and bruises, they fought to stand once more and even the level four Kaijus fell at the hands of the Amérique, the Arachnehawk and the Iron Jaeger.

Of course, the pilots themselves never let their guard down. And though Tony loved to act like it was all getting to his head, Jarvis knew he was just playing along with the people. He loved the fame, he loved the attention and Jarvis was there all the while to keep him in check if he went off course.

Their relationship too had gotten a lot more serious than just friends. He didn't know what to say about it but they shared kisses nearly every night and sometimes they would cuddle, sleeping in his bed though most of the time it was only him who slept and Tony who was still having sleeping problems.

Today was no different as they got suited up and fixed to their piloting devices. The Conn-pod was attached to the Jaeger's body and they had a successful neural handshake as per the usual. Their little party of Jaegers was headed out once more to fight. The Amérique and the Arachnehawk joined them once more as they were taken out to the bay where they waited.

The voice of Coulson crackled to life over the communicator, "Team we have three Kaijus approaching. Two of them are level threes and one is a level four. Amérique you and Arachnehawk tackle the level three's first and then join back up with the Iron Jaeger for the level four."

The trio of Jaegers stood in their usual formation their triangular formation though now it was the Iron Jaeger that took point while it was flanked by the Amérique and the Arachnehawk. The rain began to fall as usual and lightning flashed through the sky as the first of the trio of Kaijus emerged from the water, just a flash of its leathery back.

"We've got a swimmer," came Coulson's voice over the communicator. Swimmers were the kinds of Kaiju that never really stood up in the water, they were quick, swimming between the feet of the Jaegers and they came in the form of Kaijus that resembled fishes and eels and stingrays, "Um…it seems to resemble a gulper eel. Arachnehawk it's coming from your side."

Through the HUDs on the Iron Jaeger, the two pilots saw what this Kaiju was a level three swimmer in the shape of a gulper eel. It had large jaws and a two-pronged tail where the current ran. It was about twenty meters long and Jarvis shuddered looking at the jaws of the creature. It reminded him all to well of that day the Kaiju with the crocodile jaws attacked him.

The next Kaiju that appeared was 78 meters tall, as it rose it let out a high pitched screech, its large distended mouth was flapped open, like wings revealing sharp rows upon rows of canine teeth. The Iron Jaeger's HUD registered this Kaiju to resemble the Sarcastic fringehead. To Jarvis it seemed that the Kaiju were acting on his fears but he refused to give in, he fought back each time.

Finally the last Kaiju was the level four that appeared it stood at a whopping 85 meters. Not only was it tall but it was also gargantuan in size. It had a head full of tentacles; large raptor jaws and it reared its head as it pulled back raising a claw to strike the Iron Jaeger. The as the Kaiju attacked, the Iron Jaeger shot a blast from the repulsor, making the beast howl in pain its tentacles writhing on its head.

The Iron Jaeger then grabbed the Kaiju by its left arm, plasmacaster at the ready when a figure appeared on the palm of the Kaiju's hand. The Iron Jaeger pulled back.

"Coulson there's a civilian in the Kaiju's hand," Tony said as he got the visuals, "Coulson?" he asked again when he got no immediate reply.

"So we finally meet," came a low, sultry voice, soft like velvet through the communicators, "I've spent that a whole month watching you and your Iron Jaeger, gathering information and everything that I needed. I've been dying to meet you, Mr. Stark and his dear co-pilot Jarvis."

Jarvis balked, how did this man know his name?

"Who are you?" Tony asked the voice.

The Kaiju raised its hand to the level of the Jaeger's eyes in the Conn-pod and the pilots of the Iron Jaeger saw the figure of a man. As the lightning flashed they saw the maniacal grin that the man wore.

"My name is Loki and I am the master of the Kaijus," came the voice over the communicators.

"You control these freaks?" Tony asked a little taken aback. How could a man this tiny control beasts that large?

"They are not freaks. They are wonderful sentient beings that have agreed to come under my power and serve me so that I might take over the world."

Tony laughed, "Hi, Loki right? You seriously crack me up. Thanks for the joke but I don't believe in your bullshit. You seriously need to be checked into a mental institute."

The Kaiju master chuckled continuing his speech, "You have such wonderful technology Mr. Stark. I admire you and your little co-pilot. Jarvis got himself pretty roughed up back then with the injury and all I believe?"

"Shut up!" Tony growls, angered. The Iron Jaeger attacks, throwing a right uppercut at the Kaiju, before following up with a blast from the repulsor beam.

Loki just managed to get away in time, materializing on the Kaiju's shoulder. He grabbed onto the beast's tentacle as he steadied himself, "You foolish man," he growls commanding the Kaiju to attack now, gripping the Iron Jaeger's right hand and ripping it off from its arm, "That should teach you not to mess with me."


	9. Chapter 9: Enjoy the Pain

Chapter 9: Enjoy the Pain

A white searing pain ripped through the headspace. Jarvis sharing in Tony's pain as it ripped through the other's system. Beside him Tony gritted his teeth, willing away the pain.

"Fuck you," he growled, drawing in deep shuddering breaths through his gritted teeth. With the whole of the Iron Jaeger's right hand ripped off, it incapacitated him and set left the right hemisphere of the Iron Jaeger at a disadvantage with no available weapons on hand.

"I'll kill you!" he growls moving the Iron Jaeger a step towards the Kaiju. _'Jarvis, the plasmacaster, use it.'_

The Iron Jaeger lifts its left arm to strike back, but before it can, the communicators crackle to life again, "You can't pilot a jaeger on your own now can you?" it cooed, followed by a cynical little giggle.

"What do you…" Tony trailed off eyes widening in realization as the tentacles on the Kaiju's head began to elongate and extended towards the Iron Jaeger.

_'Run!'_

It takes a moment before the Iron Jaeger turns in an attempt to run trying to avoid the tentacles that are aimed for the visor in the Conn-Pod.

The Kaiju's tentacle fastens onto the Iron Jaeger's left arm. There is the loud sound of groaning metal as the tentacles grab onto the Iron Jaeger's arm, holding it back, preventing it from escaping. The level four Kaiju is strong even with just a single tentacle grabbing onto it the Jaeger it is able to hold them back. Jarvis throws his strength into the left arm, trying to pull away. The old wound on his shoulder aching as he does so. Just when he feels the tentacle slip a little, another thick leathery tentacle wraps around the Jaeger's arm, followed by another and another. You can hear the sound of the screeching of metal as the Iron Jaeger is literally pulled backwards.

_'Hang on!'_

"Engage full throttle feet blasters," Tony commands waiting for the rocket blasters to be turned on.

"Throttle blasters engaged," the system said and with that boost of power, the Iron Jaeger took a step at a time, pulling away slowly.

_'On my count Jarv, you fire.' _

The Iron Jaeger begins to move, putting its right leg before its left leg and then another step of the right leg. Jarvis can feel the burning in his left arm once again. He pushes the pain to the back of the headspace choosing to ignore it as he grits his teeth, moving his left arm, tugging against the Kaiju's tentacles.

_'Open fire!'_

The Iron Jaeger fires a blast from the plasmacaster and the Kaiju shrieks, its tentacles writhing and falling away now. The Iron Jaeger turns to face the Kaiju once more.

"Suit at 30 percent," came the automated voice.

They need to finish the battle soon.

"Impressive," Loki muses as the Kaiju staggers back, face to face with the beat up Iron Jaeger. He lifts his staff once more, commanding the Kaiju to attack.

Once again the Kaiju makes its move and attacks, its tentacles grasping at the stub of the Iron Jaeger's right arm. At the same time another set of leathery tentacles reach for the Iron Jaeger's left arm, circling around the gauntlet of the left arm and crushing it as it went along.

"You cannot defeat me," the voice whispered into the communicators. "I am invincible."

Jarvis lets out a howl of pain as the Kaiju's tentacles crush the plasmacaster.

"I hope you enjoy this," Loki rasps, as the Kaiju's arm breaks through the visor of the Conn-Pod.

"No!" Tony screams as the Kaiju's large hand breaks through the visor, glass shattering everywhere now. Tony struggles, trying to free himself from the piloting device, trying to do something to stop it from getting to Jarvis.

"Don't!" he yells as he watches as the Kaiju rip Jarvis right from his piloting device. He can feel the searing white hot pain through the their connection and then nothing.

Jarvis had been disconnected from the Jaeger's piloting device.

"Let's see how you pilot the Jaeger now Mr. Stark!" Loki yells over the raging storm, ordering the Kaiju to head back into the sea now.

"Fuck! You! Get back here!" Tony growls. Without Jarvis he can't control the Iron Jaeger at all but his determination to save Jarvis pushed him to try anyway. He needed to get Jarvis back. He pushes on forwards. The Iron Jaeger lumbers forward on its right leg, staggering as the left leg is dragged along close behind.

"Come! Back! Here!" he growls into the communicator as he hears Loki's maniacal laughter. A trickle of blood leaves his nose now. The stress of piloting the Iron Jaeger on his own is too much for him. Tony can taste the metallic coppery tang of blood on his tongue he knows he's pushing this to the limit.

"Suit at 20 percent," the automated voice tells him. _'Shut up.'_

The Iron Jaeger staggers, falling to its knees in the ocean waters now, "Fire the arc reactor," Tony rasps, his breath coming short now. He doesn't care if he has to drain the suit of all its power he just needs to get Jarvis back. He hears the humming of the arc reactor coming to life and then it is interrupted by the automated voice, "No visible target."

Tony blinks his eyes his vision is blurry, he struggle hard and focuses his vision on the horizon where he spots the fading Kaiju before him. Trapped in his piloting device and his now useless Jaeger, Tony can only watch as the Kaiju vanishes into thin air alone with Loki, the Kaiju master and Jarvis.

Jarvis is gone.

He listens as the humming of the arc reactor quiets down. Then all he can hear now is the sound of the storm that is pouring into the damaged Conn-Pod.

"Come back…Jarvis…" he whispers before he collapses.

* * *

Jarvis feels a sharp sting on his cheek.

"Wake up," a voice snaps at him.

He opens his eyes, his blurry vision focusing on the person that stood before him. He flicks his tongue out to wet his lips but instead comes away with a metallic coppery taste. He feels another sharp sting; this one really wakes him up. The man that stood before him still had his hand held up threatening to slap him again.

"I see you are finally awake," Loki says surveying the pilot that he has chained to the pole in the ground. He grasps the man's head by his soft blond locks, forcing those deep blue eyes to look up at him. The force of his slap had caused the man to bite his lip and now it was bleeding a tiny rivulet of crimson blood trickling down his jaw.

"Do you know why you are here Jarvis?" he asked.

Jarvis shook his head. All he remembered was being snatched from the cockpit of the Iron Jaeger. He looked down, realizing he was still in the body armor of the Drivesuit. He flexed his fingers, finding it a little hard to move. He wriggled his arms, hearing the clanking of the chains. He was trapped.

"You took me, so why don't you tell me?" Jarvis asked looking up at the man, Loki was his name.

Loki laughed, twisting his fingers in the blonde locks, noting the slightest of a grimace on Jarvis's face as he brought him to his knees, "You're going to be my tool. With you here, that man, your co-pilot, Tony Stark will come looking for you."

Jarvis froze. "What do you want with him?" he asked.

"Tony Stark is a strong man. He is resilient, persistent. That is what I need. Did you know he went on trying to power the Jaeger on his own just to come and save you?" Loki asked, forcefully dropping Jarvis from his grip. "I wonder how much of his strength it took. You do know what damage it can do to him right?" Loki added, he liked rubbing salt into wounds and he smirked as he saw the look of pain cross Jarvis's face.

"With that much resilience, that much strength and not to mention being one of the richest men, don't you think he would want to rule the world?" Loki mused, "I want him at my side. I will teach him how to command the Kaijus and we can take over the world together. It gets so lonely trying to take over the world on your own you know?"

"You need the mental institute," Jarvis spat Tony's words at him once more.

Loki tutted, "You really love barking don't you Jarvis?" he cooed, picking up his staff. Then waving the staff over Jarvis, he cast a spell that took his speech away.

Jarvis opened his mouth and tried to say something back. But he couldn't. No words would form he could only make incoherent noises and that was about it.

Loki smiled, patting Jarvis's head lightly, "That should teach you how to keep quiet."


	10. Chapter 10: Comforting Darkness

Chapter 10: Comforting Darkness

Tony can hear a voice talking to him him, a muffled voice. He wants to open his eyes but they are too heavy to open and the darkness is so comforting. The darkness is enveloping him, holding him in its hands, comforting him. Why is it comforting him? Jarvis…where is Jarvis. He needs to get up. He tries once more to open his eyes, tries to move, his body is heavy and the darkness doesn't want to let him go.

"Tony…are you…," he hears someone's voice.

Bruce stares down at Tony as he sleeps, his eyelids are moving and there's his finger twitching at his side. It seems like he's going to wake up but as he waits, Bruce realizes that Tony had fallen back asleep. It was three days ago when they had brought the red and gold mess of the Iron Jaeger back into the hangar. Its once polished metal parts were battle scarred and Bruce noticed that there was a gaping hole in the Conn-Pod. The Iron Jaeger was also missing a hand. Then Fury had called him. Telling him to get a team of nurses to the Drivesuit Room immediately. It was an emergency.

He was there watching as the technicians pulled Tony's body from the wreck that was the piloting device. At first he'd thought Tony was dead as the nurses laid him down on the bed. But he could see the faint movement of his chest rising and falling with each breath. He was pale as a sheet though. As he looked around he realized that Tony was the only pilot that had been let out of the Iron Jaeger. Jarvis his co-pilot wasn't there. He looked down to Tony; did he know that Jarvis hadn't made it?

Now he was three days later still sleeping. Bruce had stayed by his side all the while, watching over the pilot as he slept. The man gave him a wipe every morning, helping him to shave his goatee and other menial tasks. He stayed vigilant by his side, waiting for when he would awake. That day, the Amérique suffered a loss as well. Bucky's leg had gotten caught in the wreckage of the Amérique as the Kaiju smashed it and he'd suffered a fracture in his left leg. He wouldn't be piloting for a while.

Bruce settles down in the chair he's situated beside the bed once more, it's 3:14 AM. His eyes settle on Tony's sleeping form. He had always been a fan of Tony's works at Stark Industries and now here he was the billionaire himself, injured and under his care. Okay not really under _his_ care. He'd asked to take care of Tony. They had been working together every night since Tony got here. Tony's little secret project as he had come to call it. The project involved fixing together all of Jarvis's memories and so far it was coming along fine.

The only reason he had ever agreed to let Tony use his lab space and help him at all was so that he could spend time with the man. He liked him, but he was just too afraid to say anything to him. So he settled for what he could get. Bruce folded his arms, laying his chin on them as he watched Tony sleep. He knew that Tony loved Jarvis; the blond pilot had been the only one in his sights. But with the blond missing what would happen? Bruce lifted his arm, his hand moving to touch Tony's cheek, the back of his knuckles brushing softly against the roughness of his stubble.

"You'd better wake up soon Tony," he whispers, his fingers moving to trace the sleeping pilot's features, "Fury wants to hear from you. He says Jarvis is dead…we need to know what you saw."

* * *

Jarvis doesn't know how many days he's been here for. Loki of course hadn't given him back his speech at all. Choosing to mock him and treat him like a pet. He'd been allowed a change of clothes and food but other than that he was never allowed away from his position from the pole in the ground unless he needed the bathroom. Yes, wherever he was there was a bathroom. Apparently even the Kaiju master needed a bath from time to time. Jarvis has gathered some information though as he pretended to sleep; information that he hopes might be useful when he gets away. If he gets away that is.

He knows for one that Loki's staff is magical. He also knows that Loki uses the staff to control the Kaiju somehow and that this place where he was being held captive was something like Loki's office of sorts.

Jarvis looks up now as Loki comes into the room. "Oh, you still haven't eaten? You're not to starve you know! I'm keeping you alive because we all know that Tony will come looking for you."

_'He's certainly not here now is he?' _Jarvis thinks to himself, staring at Loki.

"Well of course he can't come just yet. I told you he was trying to pilot a Jaeger on his own," Loki muttered, before he continued, "Do you want to see him?"

There must have been something that showed on his face because Loki cast another spell and a portal was opened, showing the other side. It was the infirmary where they had shared their first kiss. Jarvis saw Tony lying on the bed, eyes closed as he slept and at his bedside was Bruce who was holding his hand as he slept. Jarvis was pained at the sight and he looked away averting his gaze now.

"What?" Loki said looking from the image and then back to Jarvis, "Oh love. It hurts you doesn't it?" he says advancing upon the blond haired pilot. "You know you won't have to suffer any more once Tony comes here. Because by then I would have killed you."

Jarvis balked, shaking his head violently.

"I can't possibly keep you alive! You already know too much," Loki said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Don't worry I'll make sure I kill you swiftly. Your time is up once Tony arrives. Tick tock Jarvis, tick tock."


	11. Chapter 11: New Co-pilot

Chapter 11: New Co-pilot

"Dr. Banner?" Tony called seeing the man asleep at his side, his hand Tony noticed was holding his own. He wasn't in the least bit surprised. Since he knew that the man did like him. He pulled his hand away from under the others just as Bruce began to wake up. Tony pulled himself into a sitting position now, it hurt just a little but he struggled to sit on his own, pushing Bruce's hands away when the man tried to help him.

"Are you feeling better?" Bruce asked, looking to the pilot now.

"Yeah. I'm perfect. As good as can be after that Kaiju master bastard made me pilot a Jaeger on my own," Tony said as he pushed the blankets off himself as he let his legs hang down from the side of the bed, waiting as Bruce went to get his shoes.

"I need to speak with Fury. Now," he said, headed in the direction of the door. His legs were still pretty wobbly since he hadn't used them in quite awhile. Tony staggered to the door, his feet shuffling along. Piloting the Jaeger on his own was seriously a bad choice. With Bruce's help he was taken up to LOCCENT now where Fury seemed to be a little surprised to see him.

"I need to talk with you," Tony told him, taking him to the side now.

"How are you feeling Tony?" Fury asked him.

"Look I'm fine dammit! I'm fucking fine. I'm walking and I'm breathing!" he half yelled, then forced himself to calm down. They must have all been pretty worried, they didn't deserve him snapping like that.

"I'm sorry…It's just Jarvis…"

"Yes, we know. What happened to him and to the Iron Jaeger, we lost connection with you half way."

"It was Loki. He's the Kaiju master it was his fault and now he has Jarvis. He crashed the Iron Jaeger's visor and took Jarvis."

Fury stood, staring at him. His eyes wide, incredulous. "Come again?"

Tony took a deep calming breath, "The Kaijus are being controlled by a man called the Kaiju master. His name is Loki. Remember that fight the other day? Loki took Jarvis. I need to go after him."

"Let me get this straight. There is a motherfucking Kaiju Master who controls those Kaijus?"

Tony nodded, "That's exactly what I was saying."

"So he took Jarvis? And you want to what? Go after him and find Jarvis?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how to get to him? Do you know how to get ahold of this Loki?"

"No…," Tony trailed off, "But I'm going to find him no matter what. He's bound to attack again. He's insane. He wants to dominate the world."

"You believe he's still alive?" Fury asked he seemed to not believe it.

"You don't know Jarvis. He's got ways to stay alive and I need to save him," Tony said. He was desperate. Once more, it was his fault that Jarvis had gotten into trouble.

"Tony you can't pilot the Jaeger on your own."

A muscle twitched in Tony's jaw his hand clenching at his side. He would need to find someone to team up with and right now, he didn't want to ask anyone for help. He also didn't think that any of the other pilots would help him after his whole unfriendly escapade with them. It was just like Jarvis had said. He would have needed to gain the friendship of the other members for times like these. If only he had listened.

"There is no one here compatible with me," Tony said straight up.

As Bruce stood back he wanted to offer himself up for the position of being Tony's co-pilot. But that was too much of a far cry. He was an expert of Kaiju and Kaiju parts and all things science-y along with a tad bit of medical stuff. He wasn't combat material.

"Steve's partner Bucky had a fracture on his leg. He can't help to pilot the Amérique. So maybe you can try asking Steve?" Bruce offered.

"It's not going to work," Tony said.

"Combat test first thing tomorrow. We'll see if it works then," Fury muttered. They would want to get down to business quickly and destroy that Kaiju Master.

* * *

That evening Tony headed to the mess hall on his own. The absence of Jarvis only made it more obvious to him how very alone he was. He looked at the people around him; they were all in pairs or groups. Even with Jarvis gone, to them it seemed like nothing. The world just kept on moving and only he was the affected party.

Tony collected his food and sat down at a table alone. He wasn't surprised when both the pilots of the Arachnehawk walked away from his table. But what did surprise him was when Steve Rogers sat down at his table. The pilot of the Amérique settled into a seat across from him with a small smile.

"Hey," Steve said.

Tony looked up, giving a wan smile, "Hey. You don't have to join me for dinner you know?"

Steve gave him a tiny smile, "I'm not joining you for dinner. I just felt like sitting here today."

Tony remembered what Bruce had said about Bucky's leg being fractured. He finished up the warm soup before he asked, "How's Bucky? I heard he was injured."

"You heard right. He got his leg fractured when the monster came crashing at us. Bucky got trapped in the wreck of the Amérique I'm lucky I managed to save him," Steve said taking a bite of his food now before he continued, "They say he won't be moving around for quite a bit while his leg recovers. So I guess the Amérique won't be deployed for awhile."

Tony noticed Steve looking at him now.

"I…heard about Jarvis. Fury told me about it," Steve said approaching the subject cautiously.

"Being Marshall doesn't give him the right to tell everyone everything," Tony muttered, "What else did he say?"

"He told me that you wanted to go after Jarvis. He also mentioned that you needed a co-pilot and he told me about the combat test tomorrow."

"I don't need a co-pilot," Tony said almost immediately, then he shook his head and corrected himself, "You don't have to come if you don't want to. I can do this on my own which I would very much prefer."

"I heard you tried to pilot the Jaeger on your own," Steve reminded him, "Look where it got you."

"Well then maybe you've never lost something precious to you before," he said and taking his tray he got up to leave.

"Look, Tony," Steve said grabbing the man's shoulder and turning him around to face him, "I'm just saying that you should take care of yourself. If Jarvis were here, that would be what he wanted too right? I'm not trying to say that you're weak or anything. I respect you as a fellow pilot and my senior but we all know you can't pilot the Jaeger on your own so…at least let me help you."

Tony had never felt more grateful before, Steve was willing to help to save Jarvis. They would be able to get the mission done sooner than he had expected, "I accept your request as my co-pilot then," he said and he left.

Steve stood there, a half smile on his face as he watched Tony walking away. He shook his head. Tony truly didn't know how to pick his words carefully. But he could feel as the man's shoulder relaxed beneath his touch and a glimmer of thanks that crossed his brown eyes even though he wouldn't say it out loud, Steve knew that Tony was grateful for his help.


	12. Chapter 12: Steve & The Iron Jaeger

Chapter 12: Steve & The Iron Jaeger

The following morning the combat test was held once more in the combat room. However this time the combatants were different. Steve stood on the mat opposite him in white t-shirt and khaki sweatpants, holding onto a pole. Tony remembered that the Amérique had Tesla fists that meant Steve was a good boxer. He would have to be careful of his fists throughout the fight then. Fury gave the signal to begin and then they were off, dancing across the mat.

Bruce watched from the sidelines now, as Tony scored the first point and soon after he bagged the second point after which Steve finally decided to get serious and won back the two points just as quickly. They were now two on two. It was a different sort of fight as the one between Jarvis and Tony. That fight had been on a deep personal level, it wasn't just a test, to them it the fight represented the fight for the dominance in their relationship. This fight here with Steve was where Tony poured his anger into the fight and that anger cost him the last point.

"Three, two," Steve was saying standing above him now, the pole pressing against his chest.

"Very good," Tony muttered as he batted the pole away from his chest and stood as he looked to Fury, "Well?" he asked. He didn't want to immediately say that Steve wasn't compatible given the circumstances of their combat. Steve was his only chance to get Jarvis back.

"You weren't all that bad," Fury replied. He could see what Tony meant about Jarvis being his only compatible co-pilot. It was sort of true. But Steve would have to do. He had held his ground and the pilot of the Amérique had won this match by a point. "As long as neither of you get distracted during the Drift, you two should be fine."

"You say it like it's easy," Tony muttered, running a hand through his sweat-dampened hair. "Come on then Steve I should show you around the Iron Jaeger," he said leaving the combat room now.

They walked into the hangar where the Jaegers were kept. Repair works were going on with the Iron Jaeger, the team of technicians greeting him when they saw him. Tony nodded back to them as he showed Steve around, telling him about the different weapons that he had used to construct the Iron Jaeger.

"You built it all on your own?" Steve asked, completely amazed as he stared up at the towering red and gold Jaeger.

Tony smiled, looking up at his pride and joy, "Yep, the first time she came in here, that was the first time I built her. After that I handed the blueprints to the technicians and they took over her repairs for me."

"Impressive," Steve said going up to the foot where he tapped the metal. The sound was different from what he had heard from the Amérique's. "Did you use a different material?"

"Lightweight steel. It ups the Jaeger's agility, makes it quicker around Kaijus since the metal doesn't weigh it down," Tony explained, then asked, "Which side do you want to take?"

Steve shrugged now, unsure. Jarvis had been the previous pilot of the Iron Jaeger and maybe Tony might be a little sensitive as to which side he took so Steve thought it better to let Tony decide instead. "Which side would you like to give to me? You built the Jaeger after all…"

"You take the right hemisphere then since you're good at boxing, the right hand has a repulsor beam so it can double up as another weapon when you get tired of punching the bastards," Tony said.

And naturally, Tony would take the left hemisphere, the one that Jarvis had previously controlled. Since they were about to go out for a hunt to find Jarvis, Tony thought it would be best if he did some modification to the Iron Jaeger's capabilities. After Steve had taken his leave, Tony set to work with the rest of the technicians telling them his plan to use the Jaeger to help to track down Jarvis.

* * *

"You want to know what else this controls Jarvis?" Loki asks. Of course the human couldn't reply now so he told him anyway. "It's magical as you probably already know. Not only can it open portals and summon creatures it can also make a human obedient. Would you like to see that?"

Jarvis shook his head. _'I'm already not able to talk and still he wants me to come under his control. What about him killing me huh?'_

Loki scoffed at the human's foolishness, "You'd rather die than lose your power of choice. How noble. Hmm how about a look at your beloved Tony then?"

Jarvis wanted to decline but it seemed Loki wasn't listening. He watched as Tony led Steve to the hangar where the Iron Jaeger was. He was talking to him. What the exact words were he couldn't hear them. Apparently Steve was going to be Tony's new co-pilot from the looks of it. Had he already forgotten? Wasn't he going to come and save him? No it was better if he didn't come. This way Loki wouldn't get what he wanted.

_'He's not going to come here. He's already forgotten,' _Jarvis tried to say but all that came out were strangled noises.

Mocking laughter escaped the Kaiju Master's lips as he turned to him now, "You think he's not going to come and save you don't you?" he said, voice menacingly low, "You think that I won't get what I want. Jarvis, Jarvis, you just don't know do you? Humans never do give up. They always persist even in their darkest hours and that is what will cost them their lives." Loki bent down to him then, gripping tight to his chin, "And the lives of their beloveds as well," Loki growled as he shook his head in his tight grip.

"Well time to start the show then. You can have the prime seat, sitting here and watching through the portal."


	13. Chapter 13: Rescued

Chapter 13: Rescued

The technicians helped them into their suits and settled them into their piloting devices now. Tony had done some tweaks with the Iron Jaeger's suit adding on heat and x-ray vision to help in tracking down Jarvis. He didn't want to waste any time finding Jarvis, the sooner they had him the better.

"Initiating neural handshake," Coulson prepared them.

Tony gulped looking to Steve now; he was about to share all his memories, everything with some person that he barely knew.

"I promise I won't tell anyone Tony," Steve assured him as he looked into the man's hazel eyes. He knew how uncomfortable Tony was about sharing memories with anyone other than Jarvis.

Tony made a gruff sound of acknowledgement, "Just as long as you don't go chasing the rabbit Steve."

Tony saw as the images flew through his mind. Images that weren't familiar to him. In each one he saw a golden haired boy. He grew up through the years alongside a black haired boy. The one that he guessed was Bucky. The two were close. Holy shit they were more than close. Tony let the images and emotions wash over him. It was something different and new for him. It was his first time he was in someone else's head and truly seeing their memories and not his own.

"Pilot to pilot connection engaged," the system voice of the Iron Jaeger said, "Suit is at hundred percent power."

_'That wasn't too bad was it now Tony?' _

_'I saw some things that I don't think I wanted to see…' _

Steve laughed, _'I think your memories are sweet…you and Jarvis…thank you for choosing to share them with me.'_

Before they could talk anymore, Fury's voice crackled over the communicators, "We're putting you on the land team today boys."

"It's just one level four Kaiju in town," Coulson told them as they were being taken out from the hangar now. There wasn't a trio of Jaegers this time. It would just be the Iron Jaeger alone on this mission.

"I know just who the owner of that fucking beast is," Tony growled.

"Now Tony, the mission is to find Jarvis. Don't get into more trouble than that. We'll find a way to tackle this Loki guy," Fury reminded him.

"You don't know what he's like. I'll act as I need to," Tony replied.

"Do you think Steve will join you?" Fury asked.

Steve knew just how Tony felt; he could feel the man's emotions running through him. He was angry with Loki, the Kaiju Master who had jet-black hair and a maniacal laughter as well as an evil smile. He was desperate to protect Jarvis. "I am his partner," Steve answered, "we will work as one."

Fury sighed, "Your priority is to get Jarvis. Try not to get yourselves hurt."

* * *

They were taken out to the barren place that was the city or what was left of it. The tall skyscrapers were shattered and rubble was everywhere. This was what happened to cities near the bay when the Kaijus attacked. The aftermath of the attack usually meant that the city would be uninhabitable. Luckily almost everyone had been evacuated. The Iron Jaeger landed and took a few testing steps as both the pilots got accustomed to working with one another.

"Area scan," Tony said as they walked through the deserted town. It was devastation in every which way that you looked.

"Area scan in progress."

There were over turned cars, charred buildings where explosions happened. And there were the few bodies of those who were unlucky and hadn't escaped in time.

"Scan complete. Level four Kaiju detected."

They watched as the Kaiju approached and in the headspace both the pilots knew that this was the one that had taken Jarvis. Apart from the Kaiju there was nothing else in sight. There was no sigh of the Kaiju Master or Jarvis.

_'That's not possible. He's got to be here somewhere,' _Tony thought.

"Do a heat scan of the area, pick up all traces of thermal heat," Tony said as they got ready to battle now as the Kaiju lumbered closer and closer towards them.

_'Why isn't it attacking?' _Steve asked as they watched the massive beast just stand there before them, watching them with its beady eyes.

_'I don't know.'_

The Iron Jaeger waved its right arm before the Kaiju's eyes. There was no response from it at all. It was almost as if the Kaiju had stopped functioning and had just died standing up like that.

The hand of the Kaiju rose up now and the Iron Jaeger moved backwards quickly. On the hand a figure appeared. It was him. Loki. The Kaiju Master. He was wearing a black coat along with a matching emerald green scarf. In his hand was the golden staff that had a blue gemstone situated at the end, probably the source of power.

Anger rose between the connection in the headspace and the Iron Jaeger lashed out at the Kaiju, the blades of the plasmacaster slicing through the Kaiju's hand while the repulsor cauterized the hand as it fell away. Loki was quicker though and he stood now on the Kaiju's shoulder.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today huh?" he asked, voice crackling to life over the communicators in the Iron Jaeger.

"Where is Jarvis?" Tony growled, preparing for another show of violence.

"Dead. But you wouldn't mind seeing as you have a new co-pilot already. Isn't that right?" Loki's velvety voice cooed.

"Liar!" Tony yelled aiming for Loki but the beam from the plasmacaster missed as the Kaiju Master moved yet again.

"Oh really now Mr. Stark. Won't you hear me out first?" Loki wheedled.

"No. Give Jarvis back to me," Tony ground out his words. The thermal scan was taking way too long for his liking and he needed proof that Jarvis was alive and not…dead as Loki kept saying.

"I want you to join me in my cause to rule the world. I want you to rule at my side Tony. With your power, brains and riches, we'd be unstoppable," Loki proposed the plan to him.

_'Is he mad?' _Steve asked.

"I don't want any part in your weird ass scheme," Tony said.

"Thermal scan complete. Human thermal presence two meters below the surface."

Two meters below the surface…it wasn't that far down. He flicked the switch putting on the speech filters, "Lock on to target," he commanded before turning off the speech filters as he continued to distract Loki now.

"Rule by your side. What will I get? I don't think that there's anything that I want," Tony replied as they maneuvered the Iron Jaeger closer towards the target that was shown on their HUDs.

"Nothing that you want?" Loki scoffed, "When you rule the world you will have everything you will ever need," he said his voice calm and enticing.

"Everything?" Tony prompted, the Iron Jaeger was now just beside the target.

"Yes. Everything," Loki promised him as the Kaiju took a step forward, "Everything and so much more. People will kneel before you. They will beg for their lives before you."

It was Tony's turn to laugh then, "But they will hate me," he said as the Iron Jaeger lifted the building off the target area, "and I don't want people to hate me."

The Iron Jaeger heaved the building up and threw the building at the Kaiju; the windows shattering and the concrete cracking at the impact. It sent the Kaiju falling backwards pinning it down. The Iron Jaeger had only moments to excavate the site before the Kaiju would be up once again.

* * *

Jarvis heard a rumbling as dust from the ceiling began to fall and fill the room. He coughed and sneezed his senses irritated by the dust particles. Then there was a gaping hole as the dim daylight filtered through to the room. He caught a glimpse of the Jaeger. It was red and gold. Hope filled his heart at the sight.

It was the Iron Jaeger and it was here to save him. He watched in awe as the Jaeger throws the slab of concrete in the direction that he guesses must be the Kaiju and Loki. Then the Jaeger's hands reach for him, they circle around him and the little piece of concrete around him and they pluck him from the ground.

Jarvis feels tears well in his eyes; they overflow and fall down his cheeks, shedding tears of joy. Tony had come to save him.

He was safe now; he was in good hands, literally.

With that he gave in to his tired body and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14: No Voice

Chapter 14: No Voice

With the Kaiju now out of the fight having been pinned down by the building, the Iron Jaeger was free. Cradling Jarvis in the hands of the Iron Jaeger, Tony and Steve headed back for the Shatterdome with a very angry Loki shouting after them.

"You think you've won? Just you wait! You will die! All of you!" Loki shouted after them.

The Iron Jaeger arrived back at the Shatterdome, setting Jarvis down as the technicians freed him from his bonds. Immediately he was taken to the infirmary. Tony followed soon after, as soon he was released from his piloting device he headed for the infirmary. Jarvis was just being laid down on a bed now in clean new clothes.

"Hey Jarv," Tony whispered as he hugged the man to him, he smelt like fresh soap and it felt so good to hold him, "god I've missed you," he whispered.

Jarvis felt the burning of tears in his eyes and a tightening of emotion in his throat as Tony hug him. He held on tight to Tony, breathing in the man's comforting scent. He wanted to open his mouth to speak but he still couldn't say a thing. Loki hadn't lifted the magic and he was stuck like this, voiceless.

"Lets go back to our room shall we?" Tony asked.

Jarvis pushed him back, making Tony really look at him. He stared into his eyes. _'Can't you see what's going on?' _he asked but what came out were strangled noises, _'I can't speak!'_

Tony stared, "Jarvis? What's the matter?" he asked seeing glistening tears fill those deep blue eyes as strangled noises escaped his lips. He didn't want to think about that one nagging thought in his head. "Jarv, can't you speak?" he asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

Jarvis shook his head. Then he made a sign to ask for pen and paper. It was given to him and he scribbled down words on the piece of paper.

'Loki has taken my voice,' he wrote, showing it to Tony.

"That bastard," Tony growled kicking the neighboring bed in the infirmary, "I should have killed him…"

'You can't. He's too quick…too powerful…I have information that might help though,' Jarvis wrote showing the pad of paper to Tony once more.

"Information?" Tony questioned as he sat beside Jarvis now, pulling the other close so that Jarvis was leaning against him. He watched, his chin resting on Jarvis shoulder as the man continued to write. His eyes scanned the paper that Jarvis was writing on.

'I learnt a few things in the time that I was trapped with Loki. Firstly I know for sure that his staff is the one giving him all the power. Everything is done by the power of the staff. Even the spell he used to take away my voice. It's always on his person if not it's within arms reach. The staff is what controls the Kaiju.'

"We know the Kaiju are controlled by the staff," Tony muttered as he continued to read the note.

'The staff can create portals and control monsters and it can also make a human obedient. It's magic, ancient magic,' Jarvis scribbled that down as well and then gave the pad to Tony.

"We need to see Fury and Dr. Banner," he murmured holding the pad as he helped Jarvis to stand, "You sure you can walk just fine?" Tony asked when Jarvis refused his help. Jarvis looked at him giving an obvious eye roll. Tony smirked, "Alright alright, I was just worried," he said leading the way out of the infirmary. They headed for LOCCENT where Fury, Coulson and Dr. Banner were.

"I have some news to make," Tony said as they entered LOCCCENT.

"Should you be walking around like this?" Fury asked looking to Jarvis he still seemed a little too pale.

Jarvis shook his head.

Tony stepped in for him then, "Loki took Jarv's voice. Now he can't talk."

"Can't talk?" Dr. Banner asked as he joined them.

Jarvis opened his mouth and tried to say something but once more nothing but strangled noises came out.

"I don't know how he did it but. It's just like that every time he tries to say something nothing comes out. He can mouth the words but apart from that it's nothing but incoherent noises," Tony explained, then he handed the paper that Jarvis had written on to Fury. "Now this, you'll want to read this properly. It's what Jarvis observed when he was captured."

"His staff controls those monsters and opens portals?" Fury said looking from the paper to Jarvis.

Jarvis nodded. He asked for the pad to be handed to him as he wrote on it once more.

'I was thinking. The rift in the sea, every time you say that there's activity there, is there and outburst of energy?' he showed the pad to them now.

"Coulson could you check the rift energy?" Fury says

"It's a spike. There's always a spike in rift energy before the Kaiju appears," Coulson replies from his seat.

Jarvis took the pad from Fury and wrote, 'My theory is that Loki uses his staff to open a portal, that is in the rift, every time he wishes to send a Kaiju to our world. He mentioned the Kaijus are sentient beings. They come from another world. His staff is what controls these portals. They have to be.'

"And how do you know that?" Fury asked.

'When I was trapped, he asked me if I wanted to see Tony and he opened a portal right in the room. I could see Tony from where I was but that's about it. I don't know if we can go through it or not.'

Fury sighed, "Is that all we have to go on now?"

"It's better than nothing," Tony said.

Jarvis quickly added something else to the paper, 'Our goal should be to destroy his staff since it apparently controls everything. It is the safest way. Once we destroy the staff we can say that there won't be any more magic at work. Then we can see if the portal closes or not. It is a strategy worth trying.'

Fury raised a brow and looked to Dr. Banner now, "What do you think?"

"Well if the staff does control portals and Jarvis himself saw the portal open then we can conclude that the staff for one has the ability to open portals. But we need to find out if the portals are the kinds that allow objects through or not. Going on the hunch that it does, then yes, by all means destroy the staff and stop the Kaijus from coming through."

"It is a strategy worth trying and destroying the staff means that it will render him powerless over the Kaiju so I'm all for that as well," Fury muttered looking at Jarvis's writing on the paper, "but how are we going to get Loki? Or his staff for that matter?" Fury asked, "You said he keeps it on his person or within reach at all times."

"We trick him," Tony said, a fiery glint for revenge in his eyes a as he spoke, "let the rat come into our trap and then we kill him.


	15. Chapter 15: The Plan

Chapter 15: The Plan

They were in the conference room now, deciding on a battle plan. Tony was the one who was spearheading the project. Jarvis sat there in a chair at the right hand of Tony, listening to him. The plan involved them summoning the Kaiju Master out. There would be a Jaeger that would wait on standby, biding its time in the waters of the bay while Tony was to try and lure Loki out with by telling him that he would join Loki at his side.

It involved him going there to confront Loki alone though, unprotected and standing on the sands of the bay. It was dangerous Tony knew. But it would be the only way that someone as smart as Loki was going to accept meeting them at all. Putting himself at risk meant that Loki would get what he wanted as well if he was still intent on having him help to 'rule the world' and all that nonsense.

'It's too dangerous,' Jarvis wrote on the paper his eyes pleading with Tony not to head down this path.

"It has to be done Jarv, that's the only way he's going to listen to what I have to say," Tony assured him, he was afraid too though, just a little. His anger won out over the fear.

Fury shook his head, "I'm against the idea too. If that man is as powerful as you say he is then I'm not letting a ranger meet him on a damn beach alone!"

"Well then what _do_ you want?" Tony asked looking to him, exasperated. The faster they got rid of Loki the better. It would ensure lesser attacks and less danger for the people.

Dr. Banner spoke up then, "Perhaps you could take the Iron Jaeger out into the sea and wait for him there?"

"Wait?" Tony scoffed, "How long do you expect he will take to come if he sees a huge Jaeger waiting to kill him huh? He wouldn't turn up when he's at a disadvantage. Besides I don't want to put any one else in danger."

'I am your co-pilot it is only right that I go into battle with you,' Jarvis wrote.

Tony kept silent. "No. I'm not going to let you get hurt again Jarv. I'm not going to risk it," he said, his voice soft and final.

Jarvis forcefully pushed back his chair strangled noises coming from his throat as words failed to form. _'What if you die out there Tony! You need me! You can't leave me here to watch what happens to you if you're helpless!' _he fists his hands, beating at Tony's chest now, trying to pummel some sort of sense into him. But Tony was firm about this. He wrapped his arms around him, soothing him though. Jarvis didn't want that. Roughly, he pushed away from Tony and stormed out of the conference room.

There was a shocked silence in the conference room before anyone else could speak again. Clearly they had never seen Jarvis this angry before.

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" Fury asked, "Loki can summon a Kaiju with that staff."

"Then all I need to do is to break that staff before he can do anything with it. Loki will be powerless without it," Tony said.

"So you're going to lure him into a one on one fight?"

Tony nodded, "Yes. We can have a Jaeger on stand by just incase I miss and anything happens, like Loki summons one of the Kaiju or something."

"I'll see to it that the Arachnehawk gets this information," Fury replied, knowing that Tony wouldn't want to deploy the Iron Jaeger lest he put Jarvis in the way of harm once more.

"Yeah. Alright," Tony replied as he fell heavily into a chair at the conference table. He was exhausted and tomorrow was the big day.

* * *

Jarvis knew just who to look for. He knew that Steve had been the other person to pilot the Iron Jaeger with Tony just recently so he looked for the pilot of the Amérique. Jarvis stood outside his room, knocking on the door, impatiently waiting for Steve to open it. When he did, Jarvis signaled to him that he had lost his voice.

"Lost your voice?" Steve asked, opening the door wider and letting him in, "Have you told Tony?"

Jarvis knit his brows in anger at the mention of Tony's name and nodded his head that he had indeed told Tony.

"Did you have a fight?" Steve asked, he was spot on.

Jarvis nodded a yes. Then he asked for pen and paper. Where he wrote down his story again, he told Steve of Tony's plans and then asked him to help him pilot the Iron Jaeger.

"You want to go against Tony's orders?" Steve ran a hand through his hair looking at the writing. He wasn't too sure he would like where this was going. "He would kill me if he knew…"

'He doesn't have to know. Don't tell him. He will thank us though when we are done with it. He will be glad that we were there to help him. Tony just doesn't think sometimes. He just jumps head first into his plans. He thinks he can do everything on his own without any help.'

"Will it work? The Drift?" Steve questioned, looking to Jarvis now.

'You were compatible with Tony right?' the blonde wrote.

Steve nodded to the sentence.

'Then you will be compatible with me, my memories are Tony's memories.'

Steve didn't ask questions, he only nodded and replied, "Alright, so we secure the Iron Jaeger and get her out of here. We'll need Coulson's help though…I can go and talk to him later."

'Just make sure that he doesn't alert Tony about our plan,' Jarvis warned him again as he stood now smiling at Steve. 'Thank you so much,' he scribbled on the paper before giving both paper and pen back to Steve before he left his room.


	16. Chapter 16: Into Battle

Chapter 16: Into Battle

Tony didn't come back to the room until later that night. He had been working in the lab with Dr. Banner once again on his project to restore Jarvis's memories back to him. He found Jarvis already curled up in the bunk bed, facing the wall, asleep. Silently he slipped in bed behind Jarvis, gently pulling the sleeping man into his arms. He smiled as Jarvis shifted, pressing back into him for warmth as they settled down. He had about a few more hours that he could sleep for before it would be time to meet Loki.

"I'm doing this for you," Tony whispered pressing his lips to Jarvis's hair.

_'I'm doing this for you too,' _Jarvis thought to himself as he kept up his pretense of sleeping. He would do his best to protect Tony.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, Tony extricated himself from beside Jarvis who had ended up sleeping on his arm, a hand resting atop his chest. He gently laid Jarvis's head on the pillow and slipped out from beneath Jarvis's hand. Tony looked down at the sleeping man and felt a strong sense of protectiveness wash over him. Jarvis had suffered enough. It was time for him to show Loki that he could protect his own.

Tony leaned in and kissed Jarvis softly on the brow, "I love you," he whispered softly, his fingers tucking a stray strand of blonde hair behind his ear. He smiled down at the sleeping figure once more before he took his leave of the room.

Tony headed out to LOCCENT where he found Fury at the controls together with Coulson.

"All's set Tony, Natasha and Clint have agreed to watch over you. They are on their way to the Drivesuit Room now. Being fitted in to the Conn-Pod. You can still wake Jarvis up and take the Iron Jaeger out front."

Tony shook his head, "I already told you that's not happening. I want to do this alone. Should anything happen I will be the only one that gets hurt."

Fury nodded gravely, "Well let's hope that nothing goes wrong then."

* * *

Tony dressed up in his suit and shades, before he was escorted to the bay by a chopper. He had of course kept a number of weapons in his suit just in case. Also there was a special detonator bomb that he had made especially for destroying Loki's staff.

The chopper escorted him out to the beach now and he stood on the sands, looking out at the bleak morning. The sun was hidden behind the dark clouds that signaled rain and it seemed as though even the weather knew what was going to take place. Tony had no idea how he would get Loki to arrive. So he stood on the beach, shades over his eyes, hands in his pockets, playing with the tiny bomb.

"Loki, I'm here to join your little scheme thing," Tony said, the cold morning breeze blowing inland towards him, tousling his hair.

There was no reply just the wind blowing and the sound of the waves crashing onto the beach. "The Arachnehawk is in place," Coulson told him through the earpiece that he had worn, it was Fury's idea to let him keep in contact with LOCCENT.

As he turned he came face to face with Loki who smirked at him.

Loki tutted, "You want to join only now?"

"You have a problem with that?"

The Kaiju master shrugged, "Why not then?"

"People change their minds over time," Tony muttered. He was aware that the Arachnehawk had already been moved into position now it was time to put the plan into action.

"Change their minds…" Loki murmured, "It's too late for that now," he said the staff appearing in his hand.

Tony played it cool. This was what he needed. The staff was out now. All he needed to do was to destroy it. "I wonder why. That's some nice accessory you got there," he said indicating the staff.

Loki's eyes gleamed, "Jarvis told you about it didn't he? Do you want to see what it does?"

_'Hell no,' _Tony thought to himself but Loki was quicker and he cast a subtle spell that kept Tony immobilized.

"I don't want to negotiate anymore Tony Stark," he said his lips curling in a wide grin to see Tony's fear when he realized he couldn't move. "You will suffer."

"That's big talk for a man who prefers to immobilize his opponents," Tony growled, trying to move but failing. The blue wisps of whatever magic it was curling around his body and making him as still as stone.

"You'll be surprised at my capabilities," Loki murmured as he tore the shades from Tony's face, tossing it aside, "now watch."

* * *

Jarvis and Steve are in the cockpit of the Iron Jaeger. Everything had gone according to plan and they were there hiding in the waves of the ocean. He had written Tony a note before he left, just something to apologise for yesterday should anything happen to him. They are waiting in the dark depths of the ocean he can hear Steve's thoughts in the background. The communicator comes to life with Coulson's voice.

"Iron Jaeger there is activity at the rift. You might want to stand back. It's a level five sword head. I repeat a level five sword head, pull out, now."

They had to break the surface of the water to evacuate and Jarvis silently curses as the Iron Jaeger is forced to pull back from its hiding position beneath the waves. It crashes through the surface of the water, standing in the bay.

* * *

"Oh would you look at that," Loki coos, "the Iron Jaeger has appeared," he likes the look of horror on Tony's face as he watches the Iron Jaeger standing there, the Kaiju rising out of the waters now, "That's a level five Kaiju," Loki said twirling his staff, "I wonder what's going to happen."

"Don't you dare," Tony growls, struggling against the blue tendrils of magic that held him. How could Jarvis do this to him? And not to mention Steve and Coulson as well. How could they! They knew he had said that Jarvis wasn't to fight. They knew! Jarvis had probably convinced them otherwise. That's why he was out there in the Jaeger about to fight a level five Kaiju.

"Dare to do what? This?" Loki taunted as he spurred the Kaiju into action. The beast rears its sword head, roaring long and loud there is a vicious killer stare in its beady eyes. Then it charges, sword head aimed for the Iron Jaeger.

There is a blast and the arc reactor in the chest of the Iron Jaeger goes off, firing a huge blast at the oncoming Kaiju before it ducks out of the way. As the steam clears Tony sees that the Kaiju is still alive. It is surviving. It doesn't look like it had been hurt at all.

"I've watched the Iron Jaeger in battle. It is most impressive, truly. But this Kaiju is different as you can see," Loki drawls releasing Tony from the immobilization spell.

"You fucking bastard!" Tony tackles the Kaiju master to the sand, trying to pry the staff from him. Loki is just cackling like a maniac as he fights back, his grip is strong, his emerald eyes steely as he knees him in the side causing Tony to pull back, before attacking him again.

"There is no way the Iron Jaeger will defeat it."

"Not unless I destroy you," Tony growls.

Loki multiplies himself and easily his clones pry Tony off of him, tossing him to the side as the clones attack him from all sides, bashing him and kicking him as the man curls in on himself for protection.

Tony has his gun out, firing at the numerous clones of Loki that surrounds him, each time a bullet passes through one, the figure dissipates and soon it is just him. He lies there eyes to the darkening sky, his chest heaving as he draws in breath. It is a little painful. He might have broken something. He grimaces as he tries to pull himself up.

There is a ringing in his ears and his vision is a little blurry. He shakes his head trying to clear the muddled feeling. He can hear the screeching of metal as it is being torn in the background faintly and he can hear a voice talking to him. He is tired. But he has a mission. He has to kill this man.

Tony stands; his form is bent because it hurts to stand up tall. In his hand is the gun, useless now that he had spent the bullets.

"Weak…" he hears the taunt playing relentlessly in his head. "You are…weak…"

_'I am not.' _He thinks to himself, pulling the blade from his jacket now. It is a special blade made of lightweight steel just like the armor of the Iron Jaeger.

"I'm going to kill you," Tony seethed, moving in to strike just at the heavens open up and it begins to pour.


	17. Chapter 17: Cold & Dark

Chapter 17: Cold & Dark

They are on the losing end of the battle and they both know it.

Steve and Jarvis are prepared for what is to come, or so they would like to think. Just moments before the Arachnehawk had joined the battle and just as quickly, the Kaiju had sliced the Arachnehawk at the torso, rendering the Jaeger out of use now. It was just a pair of legs and the stump of a torso that stood like a sore thumb standing out in the black waters. Coulson had confirmed with them that Natasha and Clint had escaped from the Jaeger though and were both alive.

That left them as the only available Jaeger in the area.

The Iron Jaeger held onto the stump of the torso of what had once been the Arachnehawk now and used it as a bat. Slamming it legs first left and right into the Kaiju. Blow after blow till the metallic shin plates of the Arachnehawk were dented and the paintjob scratched up. The sword headed Kaiju roared long and loud, its hand batting away the broken half of the Arachnehawk. Almost immediately the Iron Jaeger attacked the Kaiju's arm with the plasmacaster and followed up with an arcing strike of the repulsor beam across the torso of the Kaiju.

It staggered back from the simultaneous attacks.

For a moment the pilots of the Iron Jaeger were filled with hope at the sight of the retreating Kaiju. Its leathery flesh filled with cauterized wounds. But the Kaiju almost seems as if it is smirking at them. Beady green eyes locked onto them now. Before they are given time to react, the sword headed Kaiju smashes through half of the Iron Jaeger, the sharp blade on its head slicing right through the middle of the Iron Jaeger separating the two pilots as it splits the Iron Jaeger in half.

In the haze of the fight Tony looks to the battle that is raging in the sea, he flicks the wet strands of his hair out of his sight and he freezes, the Iron Jaeger was torn in half. Right down the middle. His jaw hangs open at the sight, words caught in his throat as he stares on, his grip slackening around Loki's arm.

Loki chuckles, batting Tony away, "Well don't you just love surprises?"

"No…" the word leaves Tony's mouth in a whisper as his eyes glue to the sight before him. No Kaiju had broken through the armor before!

There was white-hot pain as the Iron Jaeger was ripped in two with the huge leathery hands of the Kaiju. Steve gritted his teeth, as he fought the pain. He is still connected to Jarvis. He can feel the other man's fear. His half of the Jaeger is left to fall to the side unwanted, the Kaiju isn't interested in him. Steve struggles to get the Jaeger's hand up to support it so that the half of the Jaeger lands with a huge splash in the water, sticking at an odd 45-degree angle out of the water. Jarvis is the main target Steve realizes as the Kaiju grips the half of the Jaeger and bringing it up close seems to sneer at it.

Jarvis fights back with what little strength he can muster, feeling the blood trickling down his nose, past his lips. The pain is too much that it has numbed away and he fires a blast of the plasmacaster, missing the Kaiju by a bit. The HUDs have fizzled out to nothing and the rain is pelting down into the half of the cockpit. The Kaiju lets out a victorious screech as it tears the leg of the mutilated half of the Iron Jaeger away from the body. He is afraid he is so afraid but he knows that he needs to fight till his last breath. It is the only way he will have a chance at survival.

"Noooo!" Tony roars as he grapples with Loki for the staff now, he needs to stop the Kaiju against all odds, he needs to break it, he needs to break the staff. "Give it to me!" he growls doubling his efforts at kicking and punching Loki. As soon as the Kaiju master's hand slackens its grip, Tony pries the staff from Loki's hands. He stumbles, falling back. Hands clutched around the staff. He backs away in the wet sand, getting away from Loki, as far away as possible.

Tony fumbles in his pocket for the detonator bomb, pulling the small ringed device out. He slides it onto the staff then presses the tiny red button, throwing the staff into the air just as the Kaiju hurls the half of the cockpit of the Iron Jaeger out to sea. His agonized scream is muffled under the sound of the explosion of the staff and the loud rumble of thunder the thunder overhead.

* * *

They're still connected Jarvis and him.

Steve can feel Jarvis's fear as the cockpit starts to fill with water as it sinks into the depths of the ocean. He can't save him. He can't because his pilot device is jammed and the Kaiju had flung Jarvis out to god knows where. Jarvis is trapped and left to drown out there while he is here just as helpless. Steve tries the communicators anyway, "Coulson," he says, his voice panicky but there is silence. The power is down. Everything went down when the Kaiju ripped them in half. There is no means of communication Steve is stuck here until a rescue chopper decides to show up. Which should be soon…he hopes.

_'Jarvis? Jarvis I'm here.' _Steve tells him as they are connected. He is struggling to free himself from the piloting device but it isn't working. His limbs are sore from trying to move.

_'Steve? Steve…I'm scared…it's dark…Steve…it's dark and cold…'_

_'You're…in the water…'_

There is a strangled sound like laughter from Jarvis, _'I know…Steve…I know. I want you to tell Tony I…I love him. Tell him not to go and do something stupid okay? He can be so dumb at times. You take care of him okay? Please…take care of him for me…'_

Steve knows these are their parting words. Jarvis's last moments on earth, _'All right I'll tell him. Talk to me Jarvis, tell me something,' _Steve says thinking it will ease Jarvis's passing, '_Tell me about Tony, what's he like?'_

_'Tony…' _Jarvis murmurs in his thoughts, making a sound like bitter laughter, _'Tony is the most stubborn man I have…ever met…we…I love him…'_ he thinks his eyes are focused on the dark depths of the water. There are tiny cracks forming on the helmet of his drive suit. The Conn-Pod is sinking deeper and deeper into its watery grave. _'He's always been a cocky bastard. A wonderful man, he's a genius that loves to work in his lab all day…' _Jarvis feels the fear dissipating the more he talks about Tony. The cracks on the visor are becoming larger and he can feel the spray of water coming through, wetting his face. He breathes in and out the glass fogging up. Oh sweet oxygen.

_'Tony and I grew up together. He…loved me. Because he thought I was different...because I cared for him, truly cared for him.' _The visor springs a huge leak now and the water is filling up the helmet, Jarvis gulps in a large mouthful of air, closing his eyes as he feels the water washing over his face. The fear sets back again.

_'Steve?'_

_'I'm here Jarvis. I'm here.'_

_'I wish I'd listened to Tony.'_

Steve is silent. It's his fault this is happening.

_'It isn't your fault Steve. Don't…blame yourself. I forced you to come with me…'_ he feels his lungs are burning. The little mouthful of oxygen isn't enough, he feels lightheaded now.

Steve notices that Jarvis's thoughts are becoming more incoherent and he is loosing his breath his chest is on fire with the need for oxygen, oxygen that is out of his reach.

_'I….love….you….Tony…'_ the pain of breathing in the water is numbing now, almost as though it is lulling him to sleep the ocean is calm and the darkness is calling to him. Water is filling his lungs. He is too far-gone to notice it. It's just darkness and Tony's face, the water like Tony's hands caressing his skin.

_'Jarvis?'_ Steve says feeling the numbing feeling in the headspace.

_'Tony?'_ came Jarvis's voice, questioning and unsure.

_'No it's me, Steve.'_

There was no reply and the silence just went on and on in the headspace.

Steve was alone.


	18. Chapter 18: Breaking the News

Chapter 18:Breaking the News

There is a split second and the sound of a splash in the waves and Tony stands shaking in the rain, pieces of the staff cutting him. He falls to his knees seeing the Kaiju stop in motion. He was too late to save Jarvis. In mere seconds Loki has knocked him backwards into the sand. The wind is knocked from Tony's lungs and he struggles to breathe. He feels a sharp stabbing pain in his shoulder he looks to see that Loki sitting astride him now a silver little knife buried in his shoulder.

"You failed," Loki said, green eyes boring into the man's own brown eyes as he sits astride Tony Stark, the man is completely stricken with grief. It is written on his face.

"Failed?" Tony growls, a hollow laugh rumbling through him. Jarvis is gone. The pain is eating away at him slowly, tearing him from the inside out.

"Yes you failed."

The knife is twisted deeper in his flesh and Tony screams at the pain, his chest heaving. He stares up defiantly into emerald green eyes as his fingers clench around the hilt of the dagger that he'd brought, it's pressing close to his body, the metal is cold through the damp material of his shirt.

Tony growls, fisting Loki's collar and dragging the man closer, "No. You failed," he whispers his fingers that were curled around the dagger jabs the blade up and into Loki's torso. Emerald green eyes widen in shock as his mouth opens in a gasp.

"Look at you without your staff," Tony breathes, his own breath ragged as he drags the dagger up from the man's torso, Loki's mouth making a choking gasping sound as the man spills crimson red blood onto his body now.

"So long motherfucker," he whispers feeling the strength leave him as the life leaves those emerald eyes that are still staring at him in shock. The body slumps forward towards him and Tony shoves if off to the side.

Tony lies there drenched in blood, sweat and rain. He is chilled to the bone, the rain falling all around him. His chest is heaving, the dagger sticking out of his shoulder. He feels the familiar burning in his eyes as tears fall from them. He closes his eyes and over the crash of the waves he can hear the soft familiar drone of the choppers. He doesn't want to wake up. There is nothing for him to live for anymore.

* * *

Bruce watched as the nurses took Tony's body down from the helicopter. They laid him down on the bed before they wheeled him off to the medical rooms. Earlier on Steve had been brought in. The helicopters were going out for one more mission now. That was to recover the body of Jarvis, should they be able to find the wreckage that is.

"He shouldn't have gone and done that," Fury said, referring to Jarvis, as he came up beside him now.

Bruce looked to him, "It wasn't his fault. It was the Kaiju that attacked him."

"True if he hadn't gone maybe it would've been Tony…" Fury trailed off he couldn't bear to finish the sentence.

They headed down to the infirmary where the rest of the pilots were. Steve was being patched up and beside him was Bucky who was still on crutches. Natasha and Clint too were each holding up well as the nurses finished bandaging them. Fury walked over to them and Bruce followed.

"Steve would you like to tell them the news?" Fury asked.

"I…uh…" Steve paused letting he nurse finish up now. He swallowed past the lump in his throat, then turned to face the rest of them, "During our mission, the Iron Jaeger was destroyed…and…" his throat tightened and the words refused to pass his mouth. Steve could still feel Jarvis's thoughts in his head, the little remnants from the Drift. He couldn't bear to tell them. He felt Bucky's arms envelope him and he rested his head on Bucky's chest. "He's dead…"

Bucky soothed him, an arm rubbing comforting circles on his back, "Steve says that Jarvis has perished with the Iron Jaeger."

"He drowned. I could still feel as the life left him…" Steve said as he looked to the rest of the group now, "He was stuck inside the Drivesuit, connected to the piloting device. As that portion of the Iron Jaeger sank deeper and deeper the pressure cracked the helmet. Water spilled in and he died…"

Horrified faces stared back at him, as though they couldn't believe it was true, Steve whispered, "I couldn't save him…"

They turned now as the nurses wheeled a still unconscious Tony into the room. His bed was beside Steve's now.

"Does he know?" Clint asked indicating Tony.

Steve shrugged, "I don't know…he was on the bay. He might have seen what happened."

"Do you want me to tell him for you?" Fury asked.

"No," Steve shook his head, "I'll tell him on my own. Plus Jarvis gave me a message to tell him."

"Alright," Fury said giving one last look at the members gathered in the room. The mission of fighting Kaijus had come to a close with the battle today and these were the survivors, "I'll need to settle some things now that this is over," he said.

Then Fury left the infirmary.

Steve waited with the rest for Tony to wake up. They were all crowded around the sleeping man's bed now. Tony had his upper torso bandaged, the white bandages running across his chest and down his right shoulder. He is sleeping soundly, his features relaxed, hands at his sides.

"What do you think he'll say?" Steve asked as he leaned against Bucky, head resting on his shoulder.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see," Bucky murmured, "And this was not your fault okay Steve? It wasn't your fault."

_'It isn't your fault Steve. I forced you to come with me,' _he recalls Jarvis's voice speaking in his head. Steve is sure though that despite Jarvis's words, he would still continue to blame himself for the many years that were to come.

If only he hadn't agreed to help Jarvis…would things have been any different then? There would still have been death and destruction; it was just a matter of who would die in Jarvis's place.

It was always a matter of who would die each time they went out to fight a Kaiju.


	19. Chapter 19: Emotions

Chapter 19: Emotions

Tony opened his eyes, his eyelids were heavy, he still felt sleepy. As he opened his eyes he focused on the ceiling, his vision clearing. He knew where he was just by looking at the white ceiling. He knew this place. It was the infirmary…what was he doing here? Oh right…the fight. Loki. The Kaiju Master. The Iron Jaeger. Thunder and lightning overhead as he had fought.

Tony recalled being stabbed. He moved to look for evidence of the stab and found that he was bandaged. So it wasn't a dream. It had happened. It had actually happened. The thought slowly crept back into his mind, the thought of Jarvis. A question began to form on his lips; a question that he did not want an answer to.

"Tony, you're up."

He turned his head, looking to Dr. Banner who sat at his bedside once again. Then he realized that not only was Dr. Banner there, Natasha and Clint from the Arachnehawk, Steve and Bucky from the Amérique were there too. He tried to move into a sitting position but failed. Dr. Banner moved in to help him, propping his pillows up for him so that he could sit leaning against them.

"How are you feeling?" Natasha asked him.

Something told him that if Natasha actually cared for his wellbeing then that means that things were bad.

"I'm fine," he replied, his voice sounding rather emotionless to his own ears.

"Tony…I need to talk to you."

He turned to look at Steve who had just spoken and he steeled himself for what was to come, an answer to the question that hung unasked in the space between them.

"Go ahead," he encouraged Steve who had fallen silent.

"I'd like to talk to him alone, please," Steve said looking to the rest, indicating that they should leave the room.

They understood and standing, they left the infirmary, leaving Tony and Steve together alone in the infirmary.

"It's bad isn't it?" Tony muttered not meeting Steve's eyes as he sat there against the pillows.

"Yes…"

"Well go on, say it."

Steve gulped looking at Tony, "It's about Jarvis," he said noting the slight flitter of emotions across Tony's face at the mention of the man's name.

"Jarvis is dead."

The words hung in the air between them, silence ensuing as time continued to pass by. Tony clenched his fingers into a fist at his side, fingernails digging into his flesh. The confirmation was worse than watching it happen. At least seeing it, you could still think that there might have been a chance that the person had survived. And that was what had happened, Tony had hoped that Jarvis had made it. But no, in actual fact Jarvis hadn't.

"How?" Tony asked he needed to know how Jarvis had died.

Steve explained to him the details of the mission once more, thoroughly. He told him how Jarvis had died from drowning as the mangled cockpit of the Iron Jaeger fell into the sea. And then he stopped. He was feeling guilty. He was hurting.

"He wanted me to tell you that he loved you a lot. He also wanted you to promise that you wouldn't do anything stupid."

Tony felt a faint smile tug at his lips. That was exactly what Jarvis would say. "I can't make any promises to someone who's dead," Tony muttered, hoping that if by chance Jarvis was with them he would hear. Tony turned to fix his gaze on Steve now, he could see regret in those blue eyes and he reached for Steve's arm, drawing him in, making him sit down on the bed.

"It wasn't your fault," Tony told him and those blue eyes grew wet at his words.

Steve was crying. Tears streaming down his cheeks a soft wailing escaped his trembling lips as he threw himself into his arms. "I should have said no…" he sobbed. Tony let his arms circle Steve awkwardly as the man sobbed into his shoulder the bandages soaking up his tears. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

Tony was silent all the while as Steve sobbed. There was nothing he could say or wanted to say. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing. He sat there, letting Steve cry it all out.

The world was just so unfair. And if anything, he should be angry with Loki for killing Jarvis and he should be angry with Jarvis for choosing to go behind his back and take his own path like this. The least he could have done was to try to stay alive…but he was selfish, so selfish as to die and leave him here.

_'You were supposed to live Jarv…you were supposed to live and we were supposed to make up with hugs and kisses and everything was going to be all right.'_

Fury came in later after Steve. Taking a seat at the edge of the bed.

"You did it," Fury said, his voice though held no tone of happiness as it would have should they have completed the mission with no losses.

"Yeah. I did," Tony muttered. He didn't feel victorious. How could he when the one he loved was gone?

"Everyone will remember this you know? Jarvis's sacrifice wasn't all for nothing."

"I wish he hadn't sacrificed himself," Tony murmured a sigh leaving his lips as he looked at his hands in his lap.

"Sometimes people do things that we can't comprehend," Fury murmured trying to comfort Tony.

"Did you find his body?" Tony asked, changing the topic.

Fury nodded in confirmation. "I sent the team out just now, they just came back with the wreck of the Conn-Pod.

Tony gulped, his stomach twisting into a tight knot. "I want to see him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he answers, pushing back the covers of the bed now as he swings his legs over the side. The nurse comes to help him, giving him his shoes and a new white shirt that he pulls over his head quickly. He slips on his shoes and with Fury's help he is led from the infirmary. They do not talk much on the way to the morgue and once they are there, Fury slides his card for the entrance and Tony enters after him.

There is a group of people from the forensics team gathered in a corner of the morgue. Tony guesses that's where Jarvis is. He glances to Fury who indicates that he should go over. His feet carry him over to the group of people. They part for him revealing a figure covered with a white cloth.

Tony reaches a trembling hand to touch the cloth, feeling the contour of an arm beneath it. He is afraid to pull back the cloth though.

"Was he your friend?" one of the men on the team ask him.

"He was more than just a friend to me…," Tony whispered, watching as another two of the forensics team members folded back the cloth to reveal Jarvis's face.

All time seemed to stop as Tony stared at the face of Jarvis. Eyes closed, face drained of colour his lips though were a bluish colour from the lack of oxygen in his final moments. Jarvis looked peaceful even in death. His lips quivered now as his vision became blurry and that weird wailing noise must have come from him. Tony blinked back the tears but it was no use, they fell from his eyes, streaming down his cheeks. He choked back a sob as he approached Jarvis's body, hugging the cold corpse to him, his head resting on his chest as he sobbed uncontrollably now, pouring out all his grief and pain as he cried and cried and cried some more.

"Why…why!" he cries his fists pounding on Jarvis's chest. "You're so fucking stupid!" he sobbed, grabbing Jarvis's face in his hands, he pressed their foreheads together. "You're not supposed to have died!" he continues to yell. Tony feels hands pulling him away from Jarvis's body, holding on to him.

"Sir you need to stop," the forensics team members are telling him.

He fights them, socking one in the stomach as he pulls free of the other's grip going back to Jarvis's side.

"Jarvis…" Tony whispers, staring down at the corpse. His hand pushes back the damp strands of blonde hair from Jarvis's pale face. Jarvis's skin is cold to the touch and to him he looks like he is just sleeping. An eternal sleep without ever breathing again, that was death.

"I'm sorry we never got the chance to make up."


	20. Chapter 20: Memories

Chapter 20: Memories

Tony doesn't remember how long he was there for; crying over Jarvis's corpse but it must have been quite awhile anyway. He's spent the rest of the day tinkering in the lab, fixing up the device that will let him see all of Jarvis's memories. Dr. Banner had long since retired to bed and now it was just him in the lab. To think that for them everything had come to a close already with the Kaiju Master destroyed and the portal in the rift sealed forever, peace reined the earth now.

He fixed the last screw on the headgear that he had created. It looked sturdy enough. He picked it up, that along with the little memory chip that contained all of Jarvis's memories, Tony slotted the memory chip into the device at the front of the headgear, a memory reader as he had come to call it. He packs up the rest of the tools, picking up the memory reader. He turns off the lights in the lab, headed back for his room.

He opens the door, looking at the room. It is dark and empty. Tony steps inside, closing the door behind him. His right shoulder is aching where the stab wound is. To think just this morning he had been sleeping in bed with Jarvis curled up in his arms. His vow to protect him…had been for nothing because Jarvis had gone and gotten himself killed anyway.

Tony was about to settle down on the lower bunk bed when he saw a white piece of paper on the desk opposite the bunks. His eyes lit up. Tony set the memory reader down on the mattress as he crossed the room, going over to the desk. He picked up the note, pulled out the swivel chair and sat heavily down in it. On the front of the piece of paper was his name 'Tony' written in Jarvis's neat scrawl.

He unfolded the piece of paper and his eyes scanning the page now:

_Dearest Tony,_

_I'm sorry that I had to go against you like that. But I needed to protect you Tony. I didn't want him to destroy you like I know what he's capable of. Loki is evil and I want to protect you from that evil. You need to know that what I did was of my own accord so should anything happen, DO NOT blame yourself. Do not blame yourself for anything that happened to me Tony. You probably still are so stop it._

_Don't blame Steve either. I wanted him to help me; I needed him to help me to protect you. Being a co-pilot is like being one's partner for life and I'm so happy that you chose me to be your co-pilot. I regret nothing at all. There's not much to talk about since you already know so much about me. Each time we Drift, I'm sure you can feel it, my emotions. I'm sure you can hear all my thoughts. Like you, I'm glad it was you who was in my head and not any one else._

_If you're reading this and I'm still alive, then come and look for me, I need to tell you something very important; something that you probably already know but just want to hear me say it out loud._

_Yours forever, _

_Jarvis_

Tony blinked back the tears that had gathered in his eyes, sighing he folded up the letter once more as he leaned back in the chair.

"Being a co-pilot is like being one's partner for life," Tony murmured staring down at his name scrawled across the front of the letter, "Well what happens when your partner for life is gone, forever?" he said bitterly to no one at all, "You don't have anything to remember him by. There were too many things that were left unsaid; too many things that they had never mentioned, apologies that went unsaid, what then?"

Tony lugs his tired body over to the bunk bed, falling into it. He puts on the memory reader, pulling the pillow out from under his head; he curled up on his side, hugging it close to him. It smelt like Jarvis and he buried his nose in the scent. Well the moment was here, he had finally finished putting together Jarvis's memories after the long years of work and with a little help from Dr. Banner recently here and there, it was complete. He'd never actually stopped working on trying to get Jarvis's memories back. And it is only now, only after Jarvis is dead does he get to see Jarvis's memories of their past.

He presses the button on the little device on the front of the headgear and it feels just like the Drift as he lets his mind meld to Jarvis's memories. Images flit through his mind, images that are Jarvis's memories. He is looking at things through Jarvis's eyes, seeing the same scenarios through Jarvis's eyes and feeling the same feelings that Jarvis too had once upon a time felt.

Each action Jarvis had performed out of loyalty, out of love. Every time Jarvis came to look for him it was because he sought his company and yearned to be close to him. Jarvis didn't mind being a servant, a butler, if it meant being close to him. And every time Jarvis had looked at him, he could feel Jarvis's love spreading through his body. He focused on one memory now the one of their first kiss.

_It was late at night now and Tony had called for him. Jarvis knew what this was about now and he smiled to himself as he entered the young man's room._

_"Yes sir? You called for me?" he asked, seeing Tony in bed already, dressed in a random band shirt and his drawstring sweat pants as his pajamas. Jarvis thought he looked sexy like that, the shirt's collar gaping open, his hair tousled like that._

_"Come in, close the door," he heard himself say and Jarvis did so, a feeling of excitement spreading through his body. He calmed himself though as he moved to stand at Tony's bedside._

_"What did you want to see me for sir?" _

_"Will you drop that? It's just the two of us here."_

_"Yes Tony?" Jarvis asked, making the other boy smile. _

_"Sit…I um…wanted to talk to you about what happened this morning."_

_Oh…this morning. He could still remember how he had shut Tony up with a kiss. He didn't know why but he just went ahead and did it and he'd liked it. Jarvis moved and sat on the edge of the bed, and Tony reached for his hand. Jarvis licked his lips in anticipation as the boy moved closer towards him. He wanted to kiss Tony again. He seriously wanted to. _

_"Why did you kiss me?"_

_"Because I felt like it," Jarvis replied._

It felt so strange to watch through Jarvis's eyes as a younger version of himself leaned in to kiss him. He could feel the wave of emotions that washed through Jarvis when their lips met, the passion, the love, the need. It had been so wildly sweet, their first kiss. After which Tony remembered asking Jarvis to stay the night and sleep in his bed.

Tony is lulled off to sleep as Jarvis's memories play in his head like dreams and with each passing memory he realizes that all this time, all the while, they were in love.

They were always in love they just never got to say it out loud to each other.

* * *

If anyone else was in the room that night, they might have seen a figure in the room as well. A figure that looked just like Jarvis but they would be too scared to approach it.

Jarvis is shocked at what he sees in the reflection of the mirror. A transparent body is what he has. He reached to touch the mirror but his fingers just pass through the mirror. Ghosts do not have matter…they are made up of ectoplasm and are therefore intangible and not substantial.

Looking across the room, he sees Tony asleep in bed and he sits himself on the edge of the mattress that Tony is sleeping on, well floats at the edge of the mattress that is. He looks down at Tony as he sleeps. A weird device on his head, Jarvis reaches his fingers to brush against Tony's cheek. He was unable to touch him though, being a ghost now. He could do nothing more but to watch as his fingers passed through Tony's flesh. The sleeping man mutters something incomprehensible and burrows further down in bed.

It had been his last wish to visit Tony and here he was by the grace of whatever forces at work.

"Good thing you're sleeping Tony," Jarvis murmured as he continued to watch Tony sleep, letting his fingers run through the length of Tony's arm, still unable to touch him. "I hope you'll be alright Tony. You're going to pick yourself up and be strong and continue living do you hear me?" Tony's only reply is a soft snore.

He leaned in close to Tony now, if his body was substantial, his lips would have been brushing by Tony's ear, "I wanted to tell you that I love you Tony Stark, I always have."

Tony seemed to respond to his words even in his sleep as he moved closer towards him and Jarvis smiled down at him, his heart…if ghosts had hearts, ached at the sight of the man he loved, sleeping before him. Out of his reach.

"Who knows you might actually build a machine that can substantiate a ghost's body in the future, huh Tony?" Jarvis murmured, smiling as he felt his vision blur with tears – if ghosts can cry that is. "I'll be waiting for that day you know. So you better make it quick," he said as he swiped his hand across his eyes, making the tears go away.

"But until then, I'll be your guardian angel."

-_FIN-_


End file.
